Hetalia, RotA
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: 'The Past and the Present were never meant to come together like this' When the world's constant promises of an Apocalypse appear to be happening in front of our very eyes, who will rise to our aid? Where, or when, will they come from?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone in the Hetalia fandom! This is my humble little story right here, my second serial Hetalia fiction. But I **_**am**_** trying to write this story with a purpose. **

**What purpose could that possibly be? Okay, let's explain. **

**January 11****th****, 2007: The world got news that there would be a Hetalia video game! All the Hetalia Junkies around rejoiced, some even cried in joy..! **

**But then we saw what the game actually was. **

**A dating sim. **

**A high-school themed… DATING SIM? **

**Me, and every other Hetalia fan who happens to be a hardcore gamer, literally went 'W… T… F… ?' **

**There is too, too, **_**too**_** much potential with Hetalia for it to be squandered down to a dating sim. Which, in order to add insult to injury, only lets you play as Seychelles. **

**WHAT? **

**I… was enraged. A lot of my online friends were enraged. If you like dating sims, that's fine. I admire a couple dating sims for what they've done in the gaming field. **

**But not for Hetalia. **

**My revelation for the idea that spawned this fic came about when I was playing 'Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom'. I had been playing as mostly the Tatsunoko characters and after a while, I said "See, this game just shows why and **_**how**_** they should make a Hetalia **_**fighting**_** game!' **

**Unfortunately, I was on the phone with my friends at the time: one, my little chibi, who could care less about Hetalia (although she says that Japan is the only cute one). And the other, one of my best guy friends… Who **_**HATES**_** Hetalia. **

**Me and him ended up getting into a heated debate in which we actually brought up some technical figures (production costs, proper release times, who would buy it) but the debate resulted in me not talking to him for a full day afterwards. **

**However, I just decided to go ahead and start writing out a good (at least in my mind, you all can contribute) script for a good, serious, Hetalia-based fighting game. **

**This fic **_**will**_** have some mentions (maybe some scenes) of yaoi. But the official manuscript probably won't, just for the sake of the production companies and Hidekazu-sama taking it seriously. **

**Like I said before, I need help on this. I * eye twitches * **_**was**_** going to have a community for this started on deviantart… but the sight, for some reason, does not **_**LIKE ME…**_** So the community will probably be based on Facebook and, if this gets serious enough, Twitter. **

**You know I'm serious if I'm thinking of starting a Twitter for this because… I never really understood the purpose of Twitter… **

**Anyway, this fic is placed in this section of ff because some of the most intense parts are the ones dealing with Russia or America or both. The other nations will have moments in this (since that's one of the few points I thought could have been made better in the movie) and… If anything else pops up, I will acknowledge it as time goes on. The same with any questions or contributions. **

**Okay, I've talked for **_**way**_** too long! Let's go! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything by Hidekazu Himaruya. Hell, if I got in touch with him and he was nice about it, he would own **_**this**_** manuscript. I do somewhat own some of the OCs that will be used. Why do I say 'some'? … You'll understand if you support the project.**

_Tyranno's girl Productions and _

_The Hetalia – Rise of the Ancients (ROTA) Project _

_Gladly present…_

Siberia. That strange land near Russia that was constantly tormented with frigid gales and thicker than thick blankets of snow and ice. Skies that were constant dark and grey, a distinct lack of sunlight making this whole area almost inhabitable.

But wait. What was that in the distance?

Despite all the wind and ice, there was a mansion built in the deepest parts of the area. It was a grand building; almost five floors up with regal marble and crystal pillars holding up the roof and archways. The whole structure was painted in greys and whites, in order to blend in with the environment.

"Sir?"

Inside the mansion, the floors were made of thick, lush carpeting but the wallpaper and fixtures were slowly falling apart. The only reason that the large house wasn't completely forsaken (like a certain Slavic nation's house) was because this place still had a care-giver. No, it wasn't its owner.

An old woman, her greying hair in a bun with curled whisps falling at the sides of her face, walked into the main sitting room of the mansion. The space was quite large, with furniture dating from centuries ago till today decorating it. A fireplace was roaring; wood splitting and crackling from the heat in the wall in front of an ornate, grey sitting chair. The old woman, with her black work clothes hanging of her thin frame, walked over to the chair, holding a silver tray that held a steaming teapot, a cup, a bottle of vodka, and a plate of bread with some jam on the side.

"Sir, your tea." The being in the chair sighed, a cold breeze moving through the room and almost killing the fire, before they held up a hand in a 'come here' gesture. The woman nodded and moved to the front of the chair where an older man sat. His long white hair fell down his back, covered by an aged fur-lined hat. His chest and body was dressed in thick, coarse grey and white clothing, metal plates covering vital parts, and heavy boots on his feet. His face, a scar here and there among the wrinkles of age, mouth surrounded by a thick white beard, and his eyes a cold, freezing combination of grey and blue. For a brief second, the screen reads: **General Winter (?)- ?**, before General Winter began,

"Oh. Thank you Olga." The personification of Winter slowly poured himself a cup of tea, to which he added a liberal amount of vodka before drinking from it and preparing a piece of bread. As General Winter ate and drank, Olga (his loyal maid, who seemed to be almost as immortal as him… Almost) sighed as she looked outside at the swirling snow. It always got this way before Winter made his rounds. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Winter set his cup down on the tray and stood up.

"Where shall you be going today sir?" Olga began as she began cleaning up. Winter straightened himself up as he replied,

"China… Japan… The eastern coast of America…" He readjusted his boots before he added, "And I think that I will visit Russia on the way back." Olga nodded and asked,

"Would you like me to open the door for you, sir?" Winter nodded once and Olga quickly made her way to the mansion's front doors and, with a bit of struggle, opened the large doors.

"Spasibo." Winter announced before, with a deep sigh, his whole being transformed into a burst of snow, wind, and ice that, after making a round of the room, rushed out of the front door.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that General Winter despised… It was the human beings that lived in this modern era. China… He was never on good terms with Yao, so his people simply aggravated him with their limited beliefs and over-high standards. After creating a slight blizzard, he moved on to Japan. The people here were… slightly better. But that was only the less than substantial amount of them who still respected nature and the old ways of life. A light powder.<p>

America's eastern coast… No matter how matter how many times he belted this area with snow, the people would still be as selfish and as irritating as ever. He sighed as he sent down a heavy blizzard, they were definitely following the example of their nation himself.

England was always quite the trip to make, always because of all the spirits and magical beings that the UK Brothers (Ireland, Scotland, and England) harbored and claimed. General Winter always hated ghosts, and England was full of them. He caused a brief snowstorm and was off.

Russia. This… This _child_ that he had been keeping enemies away from via his ice and winds. The same child now thought he was grown enough to try and force him away.

Key word being 'try'.

A light dusting of snow would turn into significant snow-banks if left long enough. Winter made his presence known for a few more hours before finally beginning the trip home.

* * *

><p>Olga had already opened up the window of the sitting room, allowing General Winter to rush right in. After his frame settled down from its snowy state, the Ancient personification removed his hat and asked, "Is dinner prepared?"<p>

"Yes sir." Olga bowed, "It will be waiting in the dining hall when you're ready." The elderly maid silently walked back to the kitchen, knowing that the other would want to be alone right now. When he was the only presence in the room, General Winter groaned, just wanting to shut himself away from the world. That was why he made his home here in this barren wasteland. But, when _that_ solitude wasn't enough, he had one other means of settling his soul. His eyes looked back to make sure that he was alone. When he was absolutely sure, he walked over to the still flaming fireplace.

With a wave of his hand, the fires instantly froze into crystal-blue versions of their former selves. The walls, fireplace included, split right down the middle and slowly slid away from each other, revealing a stairway that appeared to go deep down into the earth. Winter quickly walked down, the path memorized by heart; the walls growing colder and covered by ice and crystal as he went down. Finally, he came to a room at the base of the stairs. There was a golden sitting chair that stood in front of a new fireplace. General Winter slowly lit the hearth and looked above it.

On the wall, just over the mantle, was an Ancient woodcutting of a group of people: men and women from all over the world. Winter was quiet as he looked at the worn, aging images. Despite himself, he found himself remembering voices from the day that the woodcut was made.

"_Ach du liber, would you stay still?" _

"_How can I when we're in the company of such pretty women?" _

"_Foreign men are so troublesome…" _

"_Good kitten, sweet kitten…"_

"_C'n w' pl'se h'rry th's up? M' arm's l'sing 'll f'ling!" _

"_Just a few more moments. Oh! What are you doing over there?" _

"_Well, I –"_

"_Stand over here with me. Right here in the middle."_

"Thousands upon thousands of years…" General Winter sighed, laying his hand onto the woodcut, "And all I have left of those days is an image?" In his silent, shut away sanctuary, Winter's same thoughts rose up, as they did time and time again. _'This world is merely a sham of what it once was… My friends…"_ His fingers slowly moved to the carving of the woman in the middle. _'All that was precious to me… Taken.'_ "And for what?" He whipped around, moving his hands to cause a small wind to rush through and move the large curtain on the wall away, revealing a large, icy, crystal that had been embedded into the wall. Winter frowned as he circled it then snapped his fingers. Images of the nations of the world rolled across the crystal and the more he watched, the more furious he became until finally, he roared,

"I… have… Had… ENOUGH!"

* * *

><p>The General rushed over to a section of the wall that, upon knocking on it, opened up and revealed a thick book. It was bound in aged red leather, an ancient language of lines and symbols etched onto the spine and cover in pure gold. Winter's freezing hands grasped the book, and moved into the area of his sanctuary that had more room.<p>

By more room, we meant an auditorium's worth. General Winter slowly moved until he was in the center of the area surrounded by ice-covered walls. The white-haired man held up the book and opened it to the second to the last page. His icy eyes ran over the words before he closed them and began reciting whatever he remembered. The words that held powerful magic filled the air, echoing off the walls.

Winter had been reciting for thirty minutes when the walls of the space began to glow with the same color as his eyes. The more he recited, the stronger the glow got as a frigid wind picked up and swirled inside the space.

Abruptly, the walls started cracking. But they cracked in specific patterns and shapes before falling to the floor. But they didn't break. They were joined by snow and stray pieces of crystal as they formed into all sorts of creatures; some human shaped, others like strange beasts or animals.

Winter sharply inhaled before closing the book, the spell complete. Surrounding him were strange beings composed of the same materials he had chosen to surround himself with. It was a din of noise as they all strived to find their creator. Winter snapped his fingers, the small noise echoing and catching the attention of the army. When one of them, shaped like a vicious wolf made of ice and crystal, walked forward and bowed its head, Winter rubbed the cold beast's head.

"You are all going to make me," General Winter looked over his army, "A _very_ grateful man." When he was sure that he had the group's attention, he turned towards the large crystal that was showing the images of the nations. "There… Are your targets." The large army looked and gave various sounds, growls, groans, and roars as they took in the various pictures.

"Bring them to me.", Winter's cold eyes narrowed in the darkness.


	2. Level 1: La Fenice of Venice

_**Stage 1:**_

_**La Fenice Opera House; Venice, Italy.**_

In the dimly lit main hall of a particular building, a woman's voice could be heard singing a beautiful song of forsaken love and torment. The room had its luxurious main seating, of course, all upholstered in red velvet. But the _best_ seating was in the balconies. Amongst all the ornate paintings, gold engravings, and exquisite sculptures the high and elite sat and watched the beautiful performance.

"West, why the hell are we here..?" The groan came from up in the balcony-seating of the opera house. There were three men sitting, only two of them really trying to watch the show. The other was too busy groaning and yawning. The camera scrolls over and shows a man with short, messy white hair (a small yellow chick nestling in it) giving another heavy yawn. Afterwards, shiny red eyes open up and he hissed, "Gott, I'm so bored!", before the screen reads **… Prussia (****Preußen****, East Germany)- Gilbert Beilschmidt.** The man next to him sighs irritably. You would never know it, but these two were brothers. Even though the younger has short, slicked-back blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You didn't have to come along, Gilbert..." **Germany (Bundesrepublik Deutschland)- Ludwig Beilschmidt.** This caused Prussia to chuckle,

"Well what did you expect me to do? Roddy kicked me out and his man-wife being around makes it damn near impossible to sneak in! Spain is busy and France is on a sexcapade... Not to mention that Birdie has been on baby-sitter duty, so who else am I supposed to bother?" Germany sighed again before whispering,

"Why did it have to be us? You know how long me and Feliciano... Well, you know how long _I_ have been planning tonight."

"Kesesesese... Oh West, me being here just makes this place 1,000 times more awesome!" Then the albino sighed, "Even if it is boring as all hell..." Despite the two brothers arguing behind him, the younger man in front of them was able to enjoy the performance. His smooth, auburn hair was barely past his ears... except for one stray curl that bobbed up to the right. He had a smile on his face (like he usually did) as he watched the show, his eyes closed through the whole thing however... Strange.

"Ve..." He sighed happily. **North Italy (Repubblica Italiana)- Feliciano (Veneciano) Vargas.**

* * *

><p>It was intermission and N. Italy jumped up and smiled, "Ve! The opera is so much fun!" He quickly walked towards the back of the balcony before he asked, "I'm going to go get a drink! Do you two want anything?"<p>

"Beer!" Prussia yelled, just to be smacked up the side of the head by his younger brother.

"We're still in the Opera room, idiot..." Germany stated before he added, "Two beers, please."

"Ve! I'll be right back!" The brunette nodded before he bounded off.

* * *

><p>Usually, especially if you supposedly knew the Opera house like the back of your hand, a trip to the refreshment-hall would be quick and easy. Well, have you met the personification of North Italy?<p>

"Wow, you're really pretty..." Feliciano awed at a blushing young woman who was waiting for her friends. When she walked off, he bounced from one group of pretty girls to the other until a clock chimed and a voice from the intercom announced,

"This evening's performance will soon recommence for Act 2. Please return to your seats, I repeat, please return to your seats."

"Ve... I forgot about the drinks!" N. Italy whined before he immediately got in line.

* * *

><p>Outside, people of all sorts were going about their business in night-time Venice. Sweethearts strolled along the sidewalks, gondola-drivers crooned out songs of love, and restaurant-owners were debating whether or not to close up for the night.<p>

The calm Mediterranean climate spoke of calm skies dotted with shining stars, warm night air...

"What is that?"

"A rain-storm?"

An unusually chill wind blew into the city, bringing along with it dark clouds, icy-gales, and...

A little girl had been sent off to buy a bottle of milk for her baby brother. When the winds started howling, she was stopped and looked up. She gasped before holding up her hands, a soft, white flake landing on it.

"Neve (Snow)?"

The frozen ice immediately started falling in thick sheets, blanketing what and whoever they could in its embrace. Sleet soon followed.

* * *

><p>"And maybe then they'll have some pasta and..." Feliciano trailed off when he noticed that the line was considerably emptier. "I must have... been day-dreaming..." Nevertheless, he walked closer to the service window and chimed, "Excuse me! I'll have a glass of wine and two..." N. Italy was cut off by a horrified scream coming from behind him. He turned and saw a group of people being cornered by... What looked like a soldier made completely out of jagged crystal.<p>

Another scream brought his attention to two more of them forcibly marching a line of opera-goers into the center of the hall. They were see-through, even clad in armor, but they had no faces or anything to show their thoughts. A deep, unworldly grunt and the sound of a weapon being drawn caused him to gulp and turn, just to see another soldier standing in front of him.

"Ve... Hi there..." Feliciano gulped, taking a step back. The soldier followed, prompting the Italian to retreat further back, and panic, "Um, you seem busy. And I'm pretty sure that Germany and Prussia will understand if I couldn't get them their drinks now... Please don't mind me – Oomph!" He bumped into something _frigid _cold. He turned and saw another soldier of ice looking down at him with what probably would have been a blank face. "Oh no..." N. Italy whined before he reached behind his back. He rummaged for a bit before he brought out two items: a large, wooden stick and a big, white, embroidered and patched sheet.

One of the soldiers gave a grunt, shoving his sword towards the auburn-haired male. "Ve!" Feliciano whined, "One moment please!" In a flash (centuries of practice making perfect), his creation was done.

_In my right hand a hold a white flag..._

He now held a large white flag in his hands.

"_Ve... This is the Flag of Surrender! I have lots of white flags, but this one is my favorite! Why? Well, it has patches sewn on from all of the people who are precious to me! There's one from Fratello, one from big brother Spain, one from France, one from Austria, another from Germany, Japan sewed one for me, along with Hungary... Lots of people have added on to it, ve..."_

One of the soldiers charged, prompting N. Italy to wave his flag in a hurry. "Don't hurt me! I'll surrender or whatever you want!" The Italian was waving the flag in such a flurry that the fabric wrapped around the oncoming soldiers face. It groaned in anger, trying to get the offending fabric off of its face. "Ve! Wait, hold on!" Feliciano whined before he tried pulling the flag away.

This seemed to show that the cowardly nation had _some_ strength because, when Feliciano pulled, the soldier was slammed down into the ground, shattering into thousands or icy shards. "Oops." He gulped, especially when the other soldiers seemed to catch wind of their fallen comrade. "It was an accident?"

The soldiers rushed over, one of them jumping ahead and trying to slice N. Italy with their blade. Feliciano yelped before turning to run. Yet, the movement cause the Flag of Surrender to wrap around the soldier. "Which way do I go?" Feliciano turned from one side to the other, trying to find a way out of this. At the same time, the Flag wrapped around the soldier a few times before, when N. Italy tried running, the Flag let go of the soldier, sending them spinning into a few of his friends, crushing a few of them.

"Prussia!" N. Italy whined as he ran away, "Prussia, Germany~! Where are you~?"

* * *

><p>Germany looked down at his watch before he sighed, "Italien I can understand, but even his own people don't have the tendency to start a show on time?"<p>

"And you're complaining why?" Prussia smirked, playfully tossing Gilbird between his hands. Germany was tempted to smack his brother upside the head again when a scream could be heard. "Hey, is this thing finally getting interesting?" More screams and yells rang out through the building before Germany stood up,

"One of those was Italien!"

"Think he's gotten into trouble?" Gilbert asked. As if to answer them, a squad of the same type of soldiers as in the main hall marched in. They were accompanied by vicious dog-type creatures which were made of the same clear, icy material. "Who invited them?"

"I don't know," Germany frowned, "But they weren't invited." One of the ice-dogs was sniffing around the room when its ears twitched from the sounds of the two nations up above. It looked up before it growled and began barking; a cold, mechanic sound. The soldiers began to rush towards the box, clearly intent on taking the two prisoner. "It seems as though they might be a bit hostile." Ludwig frowned as he adjusted the gloves on his hands. Made of black leather, and embroidered with German words of power, they were almost as imposing as the blonde-haired German was himself.

"_Despite the images that the world has of me, my people and I are calm and tactile. Working with our hands is one of our greatest pleasures. These gloves... I can't exactly remember who it was who gave them to me, but they are one of the few things that I consider truly precious to me..."_

Two of the ice-dogs rushed towards the wall, speeding up to the point that they could run up the ornate walls towards the targets. Germany took a good look at where the dogs were climbing before he gave a powerful punch to the wall near them. The blonde nation's strength was enough to cause a shockwave to cascade down the wall, a deep crack accompanying it. When the crack reached the dogs, the creatures were shaken off.

"My apologies!" Ludwig called down, "I'm not a dog-hater! I actually have three of my own at home!" The calm didn't last long, before too long the two brothers found themselves at the mercy of another attack; more soldiers and dogs were trying to climb up the walls. "There is just no calming them!" Germany growled before he climbed the ledge of the balcony and, after making sure it was safe, he jumped off, calling out, "IRON...",

And when he landed on the ground, he slammed his fist to the floor, "CURTAIN!", a silver shockwave of power rushing forward and knocking the soldiers and their dogs back, clearing the way for Germany to try and find N. Italy.

"Oi! Oi, West!" Prussia yelled as his brother rushed off. "Damn it, don't just go leaving the Awesomeness behind like that!" When he and Gilbird were left alone, he sighed, "I want to fight too..." Gilbird landed on her master's head, as if to console him, when she was startled by the sound of boots marching ever closer.

With a loud grunt, a soldier of ice rushed in through the curtains, sword swinging. "Piyo piyo!" Gilbird screamed as the foreign sword swung down, imminent on ending Prussia's existence. Suddenly, there was a loud clang; the sound of metal clashing with metal. The little yellow chick had closed her eyes in shock, but when the expected blow never came, she opened them and saw the enemy's sword blocked by one made of white and red steel, the phrase 'one might, one power, unstoppable' engraved on the side.

"_Hey! This is the Awesomeness Known As Me speaking! Look at my sword, isn't it more than Awesome? Well, you'd be wrong, because nothing is more awesome than me. But this baby does come close. Where'd I get her? Let's just say that she came from someone very special to me."_

Prussia smirked before he shoved the offending soldier away and spun the sword once before he gave chuckle and gave Gilbird a soft tap on the head, "Come on, vogelchen, did you honestly think that I would let my guard down that easily?" The soldier shook itself, trying to get its bearings before it tried another onslaught. It lunged forward with its sword, Gilbert fighting back in excellent style: he matched every swing with a better swing, every lunge for a better rush.

"I would really love to keep playing around," The albino laughed as he parried off another attack, "But my brother is useless without me." If anyone else had been there, they might not have been able to talk about what they saw, it went by so fast. But Prussia kicked the soldier back a few steps before he rushed forward, moving his sword only once.

It was all it took, for as soon as the soldier tried to move, it fell to the floor in thousands of shards. "Huh, bunch of weaklings are no match for my awesomeness, huh Westen?" He looked around him, "Westen?"

"Feliciano!" Germany's voice rang out from the nearest hallway, signaling that he had left to continue his search.

"You could at least wait for me, verdammt!" Prussia growled as he shoved Gilbird in his hair and ran after his brother.

* * *

><p>The two Germanic brothers rushed down the hall, scenes of violence and carnage being ruthlessly presented to them as they passed. Screams from women, and the sounds of breaking bone were all too clear to both nations. Hell, they had grown up with them all their lives. Just as a man had been thrown over the staircase, a familiar whine found Ludwig's ears, causing him to bolt off in the direction of the sound.<p>

Out of the darkness, a pack of crystal dogs stalked towards them; fangs bared and ready for an attack.

"I'm not one for animal cruelty." Germany began, but Prussia merely charged forward with his sword swinging. Ludwig only sighed as he joined his brother in the fight. One of the dogs jumped up, aiming for Gilbert's neck. The albino barely had enough time to block with his sword. The beast barked and gnarled on the blade, desperately trying to get to the ex-nation's face. Prussia was about to shove him off when two more dogs were thrown towards him, knocking the attacking dog off and causing them to shatter when they hit the ground.

"Way to go Westen!" The albino gave his younger brother a thumbs-up before he they moved on.

The opera house was swamped in attackers but, after some serious fighting, the two brothers finally found Italy. He was too busy running for his life, the Flag of Surrender causing enough havoc to the soldiers so they couldn't catch him. "Italien!" Germany called out.

"Ve~!" Feliciano smiled at the sound and sight of the angry German. "Germany!" He managed to squirm away from a soldier who was just about to pin him to the ground.

"Italien, are you okay?" Germany yelled, N. Italy answering,

"Mm-hm!", before he began to run over. "Germany!"

"Even in the face of danger..." Germany sighed at his lover's antics. Feliciano ran on, not at all noticing one of the soldiers a few feet away preparing a weapon that looked like a crystal-clear crossbow.

"Hey West!" Prussia called over as he finally caught up to his little brother, "Did you find Italy-chan?" The auburn-haired nation laughed as he saw the two brothers talking,

"I was scared when all these scary soldiers started popping up everywhere! But I shouldn't have been too scared, ve!"

The soldier took aim...

"I shouldn't have been too scared because Ludwig, you always come at the right time to save me!"

The weapon was fired, a blinding white arrow rushing forward with the speed of lightening towards N. Italy. And it hit its mark, the sound of shattering glass filling the air as it shot through his chest and vanished.

"Italien?" Germany cried out, his mind not being able to register what happened. N. Italy simply seemed to stand in place for a moment, like his body was in shock. Then, his eyes slowly opened. But instead of that warm sienna, there were a clear, icy blue.

"So... cold..." He whispered before he collapsed to the floor.

"FELICIANO!" Germany screamed, immediately trying to rush over to the fallen brunette's side. But a line of crystal soldiers blocked his way, spears and swords aimed towards him. "Get out of my way!" Ludwig roared, punching his way through a few of the enemies in hopes that he could get to his lover. But while he was distracted, two soldiers had already begun the process of taking Feliciano away, one of them carrying the smaller nation on its shoulder while the other brought out something from its armor.

It appeared to be an orb that wasn't too dissimilar from a snow globe: it was clear with shiny ivory flakes floating around a dark figure. At the sight of the orb, the other soldiers and dogs began to vacate the premises. "Where the hell are they going?" Prussia asked as he saw the atmosphere lose its intensity. But for Germany, the only thing that mattered was getting Italy back. But, in an instant, the soldier carrying him bolted out of the door just as the one carrying the orb threw it to the ground. The pieces shattered in a thousand directions and a flurry of snow and smoke plumed out; filling the space.

It was numbing; the frigid wind that filled the opera house, the snow blinding the area in a white explosion for one heartbeat…

Two heartbeats…

Right before your heart would have pumped blood for a third time, a large clawed hand surged from the cloud of gleaming white and made its hand towards Germany. The blonde could only let out a strangled choke as he was grabbed and yanked up from where he stood like a doll. Prussia didn't even think; His body went on automatic as his sword was taken into his hand, he himself rushing over and jumping onto his brother's ensnarement. "Wake up West!" Gilbert looked down for a millisecond before he stabbed straight down between where thumb and pointer finger were joined. His response was frigid, icy black water rushing from the wound as a ghastly groan filled the opera house.

The hand roughly snapped the two back down to the ground. Germany was too busy catching his breath but Prussia gulped slightly as he looked ahead of himself and asked, "Ludwig? You okay yet?"

"Ja," The blonde slowly got to his feet, "Ja, I'm fine." Gilbert nodded,

"Good. Because we kind of have a situation here." Ludwig shook his head clear of his oncoming dizziness and looked forward, gulping as he almost wished he hadn't.

In the center of the main hall was a creature that seemed to be part man, part ape, and part demon. He was dressed in torn remnants of a fancy suit, a top-hat rested on his head of ragged clumps of hair, and half of his face was covered in a porcelain mask. His entire being was made out of black crystal and furious blue eyes narrowed as he let out a massive roar, shaking the building to its core.


	3. Level 1: The Opera Phantom

Germany and Prussia could only stand and watch in awe the beast that was pounding its chest and roaring in front of them. It took a while for the initial shock to wear off, but Ludwig growled, "We don't have time for this! We have to find Italy!"

"I more than agree with you, but…" Gilbert's eyes were warily watching the beast's movements. It obviously wasn't a matter of if the monster would attack, but _when_. The beast's eyes slowly blinked before, snarling and drooling, he charged forward.

"Shit!" Both brothers yelped as they barely jumped out of the way. The monster slammed into the wall where the two nations had been standing a few moments earlier. It immediately tried to turn for another attack, but soon found that its head was stuck in the crumbling brick and plaster. At the sight of the creature's dilemma, Prussia laughed,

"Ha! Serves him right for trying to attack the awesomeness known as –" The beast abruptly broke from his prison and rushed forward; grabbing Prussia and throwing him into the same wall he had just gotten loose from.

"Osten!" Not even a few seconds later, however, the Phantom took the older German and threw him with enough force that, when Prussia and Germany collided, they were both sent flying into the staircase.

"Fuck..!" Prussia groaned, trying to stop his head from spinning. "We're getting our asses kicked; this is not awesome!" Germany replied with his own groan of,

"Tell me something I don't know…" Gilbert looked up and yelped as he saw the Phantom's foot right above them.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch!" Sure enough, they were both screaming and howling as the monster brought its foot down on the two again and again until he finally walked away; satisfied with his work. Gilbird cooed as she flew down and rubbed her head against Prussia's cheek. "I… _HATE_… Opera, West…"

"Just shut up and help me beat this thing," Those were Germany's words as he shakily stood to his feet; "I need to save Feliciano!" Prussia nodded before picking his sword up from the ground. He muttered something along the lines of 'who's going to save us' before he went after their attacker. Right before he got close enough to the beast, he whispered to the bird on his shoulder,

"Help me out little bird," Gilbird nodded as she flew forward into the Phantom's face. Frenzied eyes widened, a bit confused at the sight of the tiny feathered being. Then, the yellow ball of fluff pecked at the beast's nose. When he was sure that Gilbird was keeping the monster occupied, Gilbert picked up the pace and smirked before he swung his sword in a flurry of movements. When he had stopped, the slashes on the Phantom's body actually formed the Japanese kanji for 'Ore-sama'. "Kesesese! You know who it is!", the albino cackled as the monster howled in pain.

He was so into his mini-celebration that he didn't notice the Phantom stomped forward and gave a mighty swing of his arm, knocking the ex-nation across the hall.

"Gilbert, pay attention would y-?" Before he finished his words, the monster's attention was placed on him. Germany flipped back to avoid one hit, jumped to the left to avoid rending claws, and was about to side-step from a kick when he tripped over a pile of rubble. "Damn it!" He had just enough time to feel the stinging at the back of his head before an extreme pressure landed on his legs. The blonde nation yelled out as he felt one of the Phantom's feet trying to crush his legs. Just at the point when he thought one of them would shatter…

"Oi! Tall, pale, und ugly!" The Phantom turned, seeing Prussia waving his hands; both of them flipping the bird. He growled before rushing over and gripping the albino in his arms and slammed him to the floor. "Verdammnt!" Prussia coughed as the Phantom was pressing him into the ground with his hands; it growled as it heard the floor cracking underneath the force behind its movements. Right before the cracking got any worse, Prussia managed to push the beast away a little bit and yelled, "WEST! Get off your ass and help me!" Germany hissed as he got up, his leg still throbbing in pain from the earlier attack. He clenched his fist, whispering,

"This is going to take a massive bite out of my GDP…" Balance was extremely hard to find with a leg that was numb in agony, but he stood straight; his worry for his brother soon blocking out all other sensation, "Hang on Gilbert!" Ludwig ran forward, the Phantom trying to use its free hand to stop him with its free hand. The blonde dodged just as the fist slammed down, jumping onto the monster's arm and rushing straight up. "Take a piece of this, bastard!

Tripartite Pact!" **( 1 )**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ve..." Italy snored as he slept away underneath a quaint, heated kotatsu table. Germany and Japan had been going over a stack of paperwork that was of the upmost importance when the Opera Phantom stomped in and kicked the table over, sending the papers everywhere. Germany's eyebrow twitched before he stomped over and growled, <strong>_

"_**Do you know how long that paperwork took?" The blonde clenched his fists before swinging the right one forward against the Phantom's face, a full-bodied crack filling the air. Once, twice, three, four times the process was repeated until the beast almost fell backwards but managed to catch himself before his body met the ground.**_

_**At that moment, however, Japan's hands had gone to his side and come back with a sleek katana. After the weapon was unsheathed, Kiku used the flipped over kotatsu as a springboard to get him into the air. The Phantom, as anyone else would, tried to block the quiet nation via his arms but was shocked to find that he had vanished. The area was deathly silent before the beast felt the impact of a sword's slice at his body; Kiku had since appeared behind him, placing his sword back into its sheathe. **_

_**Pain filled the beast's being as it staggered backwards, just to end up tripping over what looked like a white sheet. Italy smiled as he picked up the Flag of Surrender, **_

"_**Germany, I helped~!" Japan merely started to pick up the scattered papers as Germany sighed, his face in his palm, **_

"_**Italien…"**_

* * *

><p>With a weakened roar, the Opera Phantom fell to the floor; shattering into a shower of black, crystalline snow-flakes. "Mein Gott…" Prussia panted, trying and failing to stand up. Germany walked over to help his older brother stand up. "What the hell was that all about?" Germany was silent as he looked around.<p>

The soldiers that had been carrying Italy weren't there anymore. Hell, he couldn't see any trace of the invaders besides the destruction they had caused. "Where did they all go?" Germany whispered. Then, he saw one of the frozen 'dogs' limping through the door. "Wait a minute!" He rushed after it, leaving Gilbert to fall back to the floor.

"Damn it West!"

But Germany's attention was elsewhere. He rushed out of the door, desperately hoping that he could catch up to the main group of soldiers before they left. But as soon as he walked out of the door, he stopped in his tracks; his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Fucking… West, we need to talk about all of this impulsive running that you're…" Prussia was fuming as he managed to limp to the door, but his anger diminished as he saw what had caused his brother to be so silent. Venice, the city that lied on top of the sea… The beautiful metropolis connected by vibrant canals usually filled with gondolas and their riders… The urban setting that was one of the best that the Mediterranean had to offer…

It was all covered, blanketed in ice and snow. Not only that, but it seemed as all life had come to a complete stand-still.

"Holy…" Prussia whispered as he limped over to the street where two cars that were just about to collide were completely frozen in the middle of the accident, "West, do you see this?" Ludwig was too busy to respond as he walked and looked around at the frozen city. Not only were the buildings and features of Venice frozen… Ludwig noted all the mounds of snow that were strewn about the city before he slowly walked over to a small pile.

"What are these?" He was still a bit cautious after everything that they had been through that evening, but his questions won out over his nerves. Germany had barely brushed against the pile before some it broke away, flaking to the floor.

Prussia was stricken from his wanderings when he heard his brother fall to the floor. "Oh, what now?" Still limping, he slowly made his way over to where Ludwig now sat on the ground: his mouth twitching slightly in fear. "What is it? You look like you're about to piss yourself or…" Prussia looked in front of them and his voice wavered. "Something…"

Like a stature, a little girl stood there as she was surrounded by the remnants of the snow pile. She was eerily still, stuck in the action of raising her hands to catch some of the rare snow; her eyes, wide open in wonder. Ludwig shook his head; this sight reminded him too much of his own daughter. But luckily she was with Italy's brother, Romano. Prussia looked around at all the mounds.

"Are they all..?"

"I don't want to stay here and find out…" Germany dug into his pocket, searching for something in particular, until he pulled out a cellphone. To a normal person, it just looked like a regular black cellphone besides the engraving of the German flag on the back. Germany opened the device and placed it to his ear, thinking, _"Italien."_ The phone rang once… Twice… Three times… Then,

"Ciao, this is Italy speaking! If you have called this number, then it must be something of dire importance. But that sounds so scary… Any who, if you've called this number and I haven't answered, you should assume the worst and try to contact my boss immediately. Thanks for calling, Hasta la Pasta!" The message was followed by three monotonous beeps before Germany hung up with a sigh.

That one sentence, the one that was second to the last: all the nations of the world were required to have one of these phones and they were all connected by a secret network that only the nations and their bosses knew. They were all to have them on their person no matter what and in their outgoing messages that one sentence was always the same. But hearing Italy's version it did prove what Germany already knew. Blue eyes looked up into the dimly lit sky; the crystal snowflakes fluttering towards the earth to further obscure the city from the world and adding to the chill,

"Something is very wrong here…"

His only response was the wind howling through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**( 1 ) What is a fighting game without special attacks, huh? In case anyone who's never played a fighting game is confused (who's never played a..?), in a lot of fighting games (especially ones based from anime) special attacks may invoke the help of characters who aren't… necessarily… there. **

**Anyway, so how was it? Horrible, God-awful? I'll admit, I'm not good a at action type scenes (one on one fighting, yes. Full on action? …) If someone wants, you could talk to me about redoing it. **

**I need contributions! **

**Oh… I hope it wasn't too horrible and at least some people are liking what I have to offer. Please review… **

**-Tyranno's girl. **


	4. Level 2: Gelato

_**Stage 1: **_

_**Rome, Italy**_

Caramel eyes snapped open as a shiver wracked through the frame of a young man. Said young man had a strong, almost exact resemblance to Italy, except that his hair was more of a cocoa shade. **South Italy (Repubblica Italiana) - Lovino (Romano) Vargas.** Romano sat up and rubbed at his scalp, making sure to avoid the mischievous curl.

"What the hell?" He muttered, trying to figure out what that odd feeling was, "I haven't felt this way since the Pla—"

The screams of a small girl startled him to the point that he fell out of bed. It was then that he noticed, looking at the empty half of his bed, "Where the hell is that bastard?" He sighed again before straightening out his pajamas and walking out of the room to follow the noise.

The slim nation walked down the stairs until he was able to see the living room. There was a tall, elegant young man standing in the center. His chocolate hair still had a look of formal romantic, even though it was a bit messy from sleep. His emerald eyes were softly lidded as a deep, accented voice (the kind that would send shivers down your spine) sang a Spanish lullaby to a small blonde child in his arms. Lovino walked over a bit, his footsteps halting the other man's voice.

"Ah," **Spain (España) - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.** "Romano, sorry to wake you up."

"Whatever," Lovino huffed before he looked at the girl. With long, curly blonde hair and sad, sleepy blue eyes, Isabella was the one and only thing that kept Romano from killing Germany for corrupting his baby brother. But something unnerved him: the child was usually all smiles but she was so subdued right now. "Isabella? What is it? Did you have a nightmare about the idiot potato-bast – I mean, your father?" The blonde girl silently wiped one of her teary eyes before she looked straight at Lovino and whispered,

"Mama's dead."

Lovino's heart sank. Spain noticed the younger nation's shock before he rocked the five year-old girl back and forth, asking, "Now, what would make you say such a scary thing? Huh Isabella?" Isabella shook her head before burying her face into Spain's chest, murmuring,

"Usually I feel happy and warm, even when Mama's away. But now I can't feel anything…" That was all Romano needed to hear before he rushed upstairs, ignoring Spain's calls.

"Damn it Feliciano…" He hissed, removing his bed-clothes before he stepped into the shower for a quick wash. As the warm water cascaded down his suntanned skin, that shiver of dread rushed through him again; it was so bad that it forced him to gain his bearings by leaning of the tiled wall of the shower; panting like he had just run a marathon. "What happened to you?"

* * *

><p>Spain silently watched as Lovino ran around the house, checking if he had everything that he needed before he went out. But when he noticed something, he had to say something, "Hey, Romano?"<p>

"What?" Romano huffed back, trying to put on his shoes.

"Don't forget about your necessaries! You know, the ones that you always take with you no matter where you g-?"

"I get it!" Lovino yelled, walking upstairs to the master bedroom. Inside, he whispered, "If I were Antonio…", before he tugged open the bedside drawer. After tossing aside a red sheet, a jar of weapon-polish, and a baby sea-turtle, Romano picked up one of the items he was looking for. It was hand-gun: composed of a deep red-colored steel and an emerald handle.

_If anyone makes fun of my gun Tomatillo, I'll shoot out every single one of your rotten teeth from your rotten mouth, capisce? My friends in the ma—I mean, my business acquaintances had this gun specially made for me._

Digging a bit further, he found his other favorite item: a switchblade that had the same decorative theme as his gun. He made sure that Tomatillo had its safety on and that the blade was folded up, he dropped them into his pockets and rushed back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Spain was still trying to console Isabella, whose tears had lessened to a trickle of their former selves. He saw Lovino about to walk out the door when he called, "Ah, Romano?"<p>

"What is it tomato-bastard?" Lovino replied, tugging an exquisite-looking jacket of deep green and burgundy over his shoulders. Spain shrugged off the mean name and spoke again,

"If you're going out, maybe you should go get your Vespa out of the shop, si?" Romano groaned out, opening the door,

"Fine! Now, is there anything else that you want to bother me about?" His anger was taken down a notch when Antonio rubbed him on the head with his free hand.

"Be safe… My little tomato."

"Bastardo!" Lovino fumed, slamming the door as he walked out.

* * *

><p>Walking down the streets of Rome at night, <em>usually<em> wasn't the best of ideas. Unless you're a tourist who is doing pretty damn well not to make themselves a target for pick-pockets. But this was Lovino's home; he _himself_ was the beautiful land that was known as Romano.

He quickly moved down the bustling streets, trying to find a certain building located amongst all the others. He sighed when he finally found it: a normal-looking restaurant building that was mustard in shade. He walked straight past all the tables and all the customers, nodding to the manager who led him right through the building.

Romano exited the back of the restaurant before he saw what he was looking for. This building looked like a black and red, more elegant version of the restaurant on the other side. There were two burly looking men in suits standing outside of the door, but Lovino merely nodded to them before they opened the door and let him in.

The air in the main room of the building was thick with the smell of tobacco, fine wine, and the wonderful cuisine of the finest Italian food. He walked through, barely noticing the glares that he received from the men but making sure to greet all the women. He walked until there was a call of,

"Ciao! Look who it is, Lovino, come!" Romano walked over to get a better look at the man: the current Don of the Italian Mafia. But to the nation, he was just a little babe in the long line of this family business (Romano _did_ introduce his people to the way of organized crime) "Sit down, we're about to have a quick game of cards as soon as Frieda gets back here with the wine!" As tempting as playing cards with these guys was, Lovino shook his head,

"Maybe next time Alberto. I'm here for my bike, though. You said you were going to have one of the boys fix it?"

"Ah!" The large suited man stood from dinner and placed a firm hand on Romano's shoulder, "Right this way! You are going to be very happy with the repairs we made to Libellua (Dragonfly)."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, the calm night life of the city of Rome was interrupted via the loud revving of a motor. A garage door opened and, with a loud screech, Romano was riding out on a fire-red Vespa scooter; vine-designed decals decorating the glossy sides of the bike.<p>

"Hang on fratello…" Romano whispered as he kicked the bike into a higher gear.

If there was one thing that Romano never did, it was follow traffic lights. So why, when his baby brother might be in danger, would he follow them now? He sped through the streets of Rome, even going as far as to jump off of and go through the other cars in traffic. After a while of reckless driving, he managed to get to a stretch of road that wasn't completely congested. The only noise that filled Lovino's ears was that of Libellua and -

"The hell?" In an instant, Lovino stopped the bike with a screeching halt that, thankfully, stopped before it met water.

Water? More like ice.

But those two factors were so strange! Usually, on a good day, Lovino could ride straight through the country until he had to stop right before Venice. But now there were thick sheets of ice forming from what seemed to be a flood that swamped the land.

Water was surge forth from every possible source. When it would reach as far as it would go, it would stop and freeze to an impregnable thickness before the process would start again; each time getting closer and closer to covering the ground completely.

Romano's eyes were wide at the sight, not sure if he should keep going or not… A chorus of screams caused him to turn and he gasped at what he saw. There were hundreds of his people were running away from the water and ice. For _very_ good reason. Every time someone wasn't quick enough and they were touched by the ice or the water, it would surge forth and cover them before solidifying into an icy cocoon.

"Shit!" Lovino looked down and saw that his Vespa was slowly about to become the next victim. He took the keys from the ignition and pressed the alarm on the key-chain that came with the vehicle. There was a poof of smoke before the Vespa disappeared and reappeared in Romano's hand as a red capsule.

The brunette nation snatched it up and did something that no one else besides his brother could do better:

He ran like a bat out of hell through the quickly dilapidating city of Rome, buildings and cars either being pierced through by spikes of ice or covered completely. The Italian brothers had always been fast; a fact that Lovino thanked God for as he narrowly avoided every falling building and shard of crystal ice that plummeted to the ground all around him.

A sound akin to glass rang out all through the city as a sheet of ice shattered on the ground, sending fragments everywhere that cut through buildings, stone, concrete… people. Even Romano was cut by a small piece that sliced up his arm.

"Fuck! Have to," He seethed, clutching at his bleeding arm, "Find tall building…" He looked around where he was exactly before he saw it. "Pelazzo Eni.** ( 1 )**" He whispered before he ran towards the tallest building Rome had to offer.

* * *

><p>The building was empty at this time, all workers having gone home, but it was calm for only a second before spears of ice began to stab through the windows of Pelazzo Eni, the windows immediately shattering from the pressure.<p>

Lovino didn't have to be told twice to move. He immediately went straight for the elevator, but it was quickly being frozen over from the inside. "Chigii!" He yelled, trying to find the stairs. He knew, at first sight, that there was no way in hell he would be able to make it up in time on foot. He brought out the capsule from earlier and threw it to the ground, hopping on to Libellula and drove up the flights, ice freezing the surface of the stairs and stabbing into the building at haphazard angles that made it almost impossible to drive.

Halfway up, a sharp, spike ripped through the building; obscuring the rest of the path. Romano had less than a second to think of a course of action; he clenched his teeth before he jumped off of his Vespa, letting the momentum send the bike to the ground on its side so that it was able to slide under the ice. He himself slid over the ice and made it just in time to land on the bike, speeding up the rest of the steps.

* * *

><p>From the outside, Pelazzo Eni seemed to be just fine. There was a screeching noise of three different car crashes happening at once as the building was impaled by hundreds of spikes, then a large thorny-shard of ice shot through the roof of the building. But, if you were well enough to look closer, you could see something speeding down the side of the building.<p>

Romano's eyes were focused completely on getting back to the ground, but it seemed that as he was driving down the remaining side of the building, the ice spikes were following him with every turn.

"Fuck off, would you?" He screamed as he turned a hard left, but the ice just followed him; crunching glass as it went. "Shit!" Romano growled, grabbing for Tomatillo. He looked behind him using the small rear-view mirror as he adjusted his aim as best as possible. "I told you to fuck off!" He snapped out, pulling the trigger.

The way that Tomatillo worked was quite unique: first of, it didn't shoot bullets, it shot tomato seeds. Then, it would shoot five at every time. Finally, the seeds that Tomatillo shot burst into flames on impact.

Sure enough, when the five seeds that had been fired made contact, the icy pike lost some of its mass as it crumbled away. "Fuck, I hate when I'm wrong!" Romano gulped as he prepared himself for a free-fall of a jump.

He sped up before he jumped with Libellula onto one block of ice, then he skidded over to another that spun around before he could keep up his pattern. It seemed like ages before he finally got to the ground. But even then, he didn't stop his speed.

Rome was still freezing over, spikes of ice still growing all around.

"Feliciano! Hang on just a bit longer, Feli!" Lovino whispered, speeding on through the frozen tundra that Italy was becoming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**( 1 ) Pelazzo Eni is apparently the tallest building in Rome, Italy. It's a business building of some sort. **

**In this part of the game, we get to see Spain and Romano. Isabella, Germany and Italy's daughter, is just for the fan fiction version of the script though. In the actual game, I'm thinking of just having Romano having a nightmare about Feliciano. **

**Oh well, contributions to the project are welcome with open arms! **

_**Would you like to save? **_

_**To press 'Yes', please leave a review.**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	5. Level 2: Battle of the Arno River

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**First off, let me just say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last week. I had woken up at 3 AM US time to see Kate Middleton's wedding dress and when I turned on my phone, I saw all teh reviews and I was ecstatic! I also thought that 'Damn, a lot of people must be reading fanfictions to stay awake or something!' But in all seriousness, thanks guys. Now:**

**Sorry for the lack of action this past week. I had mid-terms up the wazoo (and yes, I just said 'wazoo') and I could barely find time to write of edit the chapters of _any_ of my stories. I hope to make up for it with this long chapter that has a nation vs. nation fight! We also get to see some aspects of the game that I think should be added. Okay, enough chatter, let's go! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anythign but my ideas... Now, if you'll excuse me I need to keep trying to get in contact with Hidekazu-sama to pitch this game idea.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stage 2:<strong>_

_**Florence, Italy**_

The Italian city that was divided by the wide Arno River, Florence, had been completely transformed in a mere few hours. All color had vanished from this beautiful city, crystal ice covering everything top to bottom.

The harsh winds howled as they whipped through the once bustling city. The only sounds that could be heard were the echoing _crunch_ of footsteps crossing the Ponte Vecchio Bridge. Yet, with the Arno River frozen solid, the two men walking could have taken _that_ path.

Looking closer at the bridge, we see a familiar blonde and his albino brother shivering as they stumbled across. Germany's clothing could only protect from so many things: the cold, unfortunately, was hardly one of them. Ludwig and Gilbert were agonizingly cold, the ex-nation actually sneezing a few times while they passed the empty stores that were built into the bridge. He heard weak chirping coming from his head and he gasped, "Vogelchen!", as he reached up and grasped his shivering battle-chick. "Crap! Wait, um…" No other options, he unbuttoned his coat a bit and stuck Gilbird inside, smiling, "There! My Awesomeness should keep you warm!"

"Piyo…" Gilbird chirped back, nuzzling in further. Ludwig allowed his eyes to roam over the landscape, trying to see which way was the border to France, Switzerland, Austria… Anyone to help them with this mess. "West, why can't you just call someone to pick us up?" Germany sighed before he reached into his pocket for his phone, trying to turn it on again before he snapped,

"It's so damn cold that the phone battery isn't working!"

"So, in other words, we're fucked," Prussia scoffed. Germany didn't want to agree with his brother but he found his perseverance sinking with every step. It was strange, not even a few hours without Italy's presence had passed, but all the optimism that Ludwig usually felt numbed down… Like it had frozen over.

"Feliciano…"

The revving of a vehicle could be heard in the distance.

"What happened here?" Ludwig asked to no one in particular as he stopped walking, just taking the moment to look at the frozen country.

The revving increased as it got closer.

"Why would someone take you of all people?"

"PATATA-BASTARDO!" Germany looked up just in time to see a scarlet-red Vespa soaring through the air. And who was on this flashy vehicle? The answer came in a flurry of tomato seeds that, when they landed on the ground, exploded in flames and smoke. Germany and Prussia were left coughing, the blonde trying to see his attacker.

In an instant, Romano rushed into the smoke: gun in one hand, switchblade ready in the other as he screamed, "What have you done to my brother?"

* * *

><p>"Einz!"<p>

"Due!"

"Drei!"

"Quattro!"

"I declare war!"

Both nations jumped back from each other after the countdown, signaling the start of the fight. Romano tossed a red capsule to the floor that exploded in a poof of smoke. Abruptly, he rushed forward on Libellua, using its speed to his upmost advantage as he sped up and immediately jumped off; landing a swift punch, a kick, and ended it off with two shots from Tomatillo.

Germany had, unfortunately, received every hit because Romano's speed was close to unmatched. He reached forward to grab the slim Italian, but ended up catching air as Romano flipped back and began a rapid-fire of gun shots.

It was after a while of being pinned-down by explosions that Germany leapt back and jumped up before punching at the ground with a call of "Iron Curtain!" that made a silver shockwave rush towards Romano. The attack hit, but the angry Italian was practically unphased as he rushed forward and, after a punch and a kick, stepped back in favor of bringing a basket of tomatoes out from behind him and yelling out,

"This weatherman is predicting a ninety-nine percent chance of shit-storm and it's coming right at ya!" Romano wasted no time and launched three tomatoes right at Germany's face. The blonde nation recovered from the blow before he called out,

"Alliance!" In an instant, Prussia could be heard laughing his signature laugh as he rushed through the stage on the back of what looked like a golden eagle. When he got close to Romano, he jumped off and gave his infamous slash of 'ore-sama', taking a huge chunk of Romano's energy before he jumped back to the sidelines.

"Grr…" Romano seethed out before he got his bearings straight enough to yell,

"Alliance!" He blinked when he felt at tap at his shoulder and, upon turning, he saw Spain standing there with his goofy grin… And an ornate axe with a red cloth tied to it in his hands.

"Hola Romano!" He chimed before he charged forwards towards Germany and swung the heavy weapon at the nation; leaving heavy slashes once, twice before he jumped back to the sidelines.

"And now…" Romano chuckled before rushing towards the blonde nation, "Eat this!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Germany found himself walking down an average, well-populated street in Rome. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind by him and when he looked down, patting at his pockets, he yelled, "Where's my wallet?" <strong>_

"_**Wait for it…" Romano hummed, waiting for a minute. Germany was looking around before he fell to the ground while clutching at his side, groaning in pain from a cut that had just appeared. Meanwhile, Romano walked by; whistling as e counted the money in Ludwig's wallet.**_

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Germany barked out as he hit the ground. Romano was really kicking his ass here. And he didn't have enough GDP to call on Prussia for another Alliance, so he had to resort to brute force. But that plan kept getting thrown out the window every time Romano rushed him with that <em>damn<em> Italian speed of his.

He had to wait. Dodge and wait, especially whenever the younger nation would throw those tomatoes. Finally, Romano ceased for a second, just a second, to catch his breath. That was when Germany reached for the brunette and flung the struggling, slim nation into a corner wall before he unleashed a series of heavy blows to wherever the fiery brunette couldn't block.

Romano could barely move as he was subjected to each of Ludwig's blows. A particularly vicious punch to the stomach brought the brunette nation to his knees.

"Bastardo!" Romano was about to charge towards the blonde, fire engulfing his eyes. But Ludwig had had enough of this. He waited until Romano was just a few seconds away before he pulled his fist back and swung it forward with all the strength of a speeding train into Romano's face.

That was it.

"_CHIGII!"_ Romano screamed as his body fell to the ground. After a second, the screen reads: Victory to Germany!

Ludwig stood and dusted his shirt off, saying, "Maybe next time you'll come to fight armed with more than carbohydrates.", while an excerpt from the German National Anthem played in the background.

* * *

><p>"Hopefully that will calm him down." Ludwig muttered as he tried to catch his breath from the fight. Prussia was about to say something when Romano coughed out, blood streaming from his nose and dripping from his mouth when he yelled,<p>

"NO! I have to save Veneciano..!" Lovino struggled to get to his feet before he limped towards the two Germanic nations. "You bastards…" He wheezed, "Where is he; what did you do?"

"Calm down, would you?" Gilbert tried to get Romano to calm down but he just kept walking forward towards Ludwig. Germany braced himself for another attack but could only flinch when he merely felt Romano collapse into his chest; blood and tears messing up his clothes.

"It's so cold… Where's mi fratello..?" Just before Romano succumbed to the darkness, he whispered, "Don't leave me behind… Feliciano…"

* * *

><p><em>The time, the 1300s. The world is being ravaged by that infamous sickness known by many aliases: the Black Death, the Plague, the Reaper's Curse… The Black Plague was rending and destroying life as everyone knew it. And when a nation's people feel something as sinister as the plague, the nation feels it as well. <em>

_One such case was that of the Italian brothers. Oddly enough, only those who lived in the northern part of the country were succumbing to the sickness. And in national terms, this meant that only Italy Veneciano was ill. _

"_Ve… Ve…" __Italy whimpered as he lay in bed, an inhuman fever raking through every part of his body to the point that he shivered at even the slightest change in temperature. A moment later, the door to his room opened, revealing his brother Italy Romano. He used what little strength he had and looked over to the door before he gave a soft smile. "Ve… Why is… Romano in a… dress?"_

"_Chigii…" Lovino growled out, using his free hand to readjust the maid's outfit that he has wearing. Bringing the plate of soup he had made, he gritted out, "Because, idiota, with you sick _I_ have to keep the house clean!" Italy tilted his head slightly, _

"_Ve... But fratello, you hate... to clean..." _

"_Shut up!" Romano shouted, "I don't know where this Plague thing is coming from so I have to clean out this pig-sty of a room. It's not like you're going to do it!"_

"_Fratello..." The younger brother struggled to sit up before he briefly manages to hug Romano. "Grazie (Thank you)." Lovino merely groaned, _

"_Che palle! What do you want to do, get me sick too? Stop it already with your hug therapy!"_

_Romano sat beside the bed and stirred the soup once before taking a spoonful to Italy's lips, "Open up." Feliciano did just that, allowing some of the warm, tangy soup into his throat. _

"_Ve… Tomato?"_

"_Yeah, now shut up and eat." _

* * *

><p><em>Romano had been cleaning up and taking care of his baby brother for a few weeks now and this damn sickness wasn't letting up. The brunette had just finished mopping when he saw that it was about time for lunch. He quickly went to the kitchen and made spaghetti but went heavy on the sauce: Feliciano was barely getting back into eating solid foods, so he didn't want to force his stomach. <em>

"_Hey, Veneciano, I managed to cook up a new soup with some pasta in it and - The hell?" Romano walked in to see his brother struggling to breathe and sweating profusely. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Romano panicked, resting the back of his hand to Italy's forehead and immediately bringing it back, "You're burning up!"_

_He rushed to the kitchen and filled a cup with water and ran back into the room. "Veneciano… Open your mouth and drink this; I need to cool you down." Feliciano's mouth opened up a tiny bit and Lovino pressed it to his lips… but the water merely washed down his chin. _

"_Hey, stop that!" Romano yelled, reaching towards the base of the bed for a towel. He wiped the mess away and took a deep breath before beginning again, "Veneciano… Talk to me, Do you know who I am?" Feliciano looked up, his eyes glossy, and whispered, _

"_Grandpa… Rome..?"_

"_What are you..." Feliciano began again, his head lolling to the side of his pillow, _

"_I can see... Grandpa Rome... And Germania... And... Oh, Holy Roman Empire..."_

"_Feliciano..? What are- What the hell are you going on about? They're all dead and—" Romano wasn't panicking he was… just uneasy about his baby brother's growing delusion. _

"_I can... see a light too... It's so warm, Fratello..." _

"_Light..?" That tore it; Romano jumped into the bed and began shaking Italy's body, screaming, "Feliciano, listen to me: get away from the light! Do you hear me? Back away from the God-damned light!"_

"_Holy Roman... Empire wants me to teach hm... how to draw again... They're all waiting... for me... on that hill..."_

"_Feliciano... You can't..." Romano shuddered as he caught his breath, "I know that it hurts... But you can't go with them right now, Feliciano!"_

"_Ve... But why?" Feliciano was almost at tears, even though he was still in his dazed state. _

"_Because! Damn it all... Because... If you leave me..." The chocolate-haired Italian choked back the lump that was forming in his throat. He gave a shaky exhale before asking, "Who will I have? Grandpa's dead... I haven't heard from that bastard Spain in ages... You're the only one I have left Veneciano..." The tears slowly began streaming from his eyes before his frame sank into the mattress next to his brother's feverish body. "Fight it Veneciano! I know that we aren't fighters like Grandpa was, but you have to fight this! I'll... I'll never forgive you if you leave me like this!"_

_The room was silent for a while before Feliciano turned his head, his cheeks still red and hot, and gave a slight whisper: _

"_Romano? Is that you, fratello?"_

"_YES!" Lovino gasped, shaking his brother's shoulders, "Yes it's me! Snap out of it!" The air was tense for a moment before Italy whined, _

"_Romano... Thirsty..." _

"_Che palle…" Romano shook his head before retrieving the remaining water and pressing the cup to his brother's lips. The auburn-haired nation happily drank until the cup was mostly empty before he asked, _

"_Ve... But, Grandpa Rome... And Holy Roman Empire..."_

"_Sleep Fratello..." Romano hummed as he covered his brother with the sheets, "You'll... You'll feel better after a good rest." _

"_Okay… Siesta time." Feliciano hummed before he curled back into the light sheets. Romano slowly walked out of the room. He made sure that the door was locked tight before he collapsed to the floor, his shoulders trembling from the tears that strangled his body. _

* * *

><p>Romano's caramel eyes slowly drifted open from his memory. "When that damn Plague hit, every day that Feli wasted away in bed, I felt like I was dying along with him." He sat up, looking around to realize that he had been lying on the icy cold ground.<p>

"Hey, are you…" Romano looked up to see the blue eyes of Germany looking down at him, "Okay? You aren't going to fight me or shoot at me again, are you?" Romano hissed as he stood up. His cheeks puffed up before he snapped back,

"I guess not. But you haven't answered my question, kraut-breath!"

"I can't answer it because even _I_ don't know where he is!" Was Germany's reply. Romano flinched at the revelation before he whipped his head around in a panic.

"Where the hell is he then? Aren't you looking for him?"

Before Germany could even reply, Prussia's voice called out as the albino rushed over, "West! I just thought of something!"

"What is it now Gilbert?" Germany sighed as his brother rushed over. The albino panted, his eyes wide as he began,

"Are you sure that your phone isn't working?" Germany sighed before he simply tossed the device to his brother. Prussia rubbed the phone in his hands for a few seconds before he tried to turn it on, just to be dismayed when he saw that it had no signal. "Fucking piece of – Wait a minute." He looked closer and saw that there were four voice-mails that had been forwarded from his phone at home to Germany's phone here. "Let's see, West how do you do your voice-mai—Oh, wait. I got it." He opened up the menu and saw that all four of the messages were from the same person:

Canada.

"Birdie…" Prussia whispered and when Gilbird looked up at him, he sighed, "Not you Vogelchen." He put the phone on speaker so that he could hear before he allowed the messaging system to go on before it announced,

"First saved message:"

"_Gilbert? Gilbert, are you there? Well… I guess you aren't seeing as how it went straight to your brother's voice-mail. Listen, I wanted to warn you: I was called to an emergency meeting by my boss because… well… _

_The temperatures here have dropped so low that none of the airplanes can leave their hangars. No one can fly up here either without their engines failing. It's even becoming a hassle to drive unless you sit and warm-up the car for an hour. _

_I was just calling to tell you that you might have to reschedule flying back here until the temperature rises again. _

_Love you."_

"Gilbert…"

"Shh." Germany was about to ask for his phone back, but Gilbert shut him down so quickly before the phone chimed out,

"Next message."

"_Gilbert… God, Ethan is there anything else we can put on the fire? … Alexandr, no! That's my original collection of André Alexis! … Yes, we might need the heat more than the reading material right now but… Could you at least start with the Justin Bieber biography and the Stephanie Meyer novels? … Oh, you already used those? Fine then… _

_What was I doing? Oh yes. Gilbert, I hope you're doing okay in Germany. Us on the other hand… All the fuel-lines in the country have frozen over, so we're relying on burning whatever we can and since it's too cold to go outside and get more firewood… _

_But, it should be fine. I called Alfred to pick up Alexandr (and maybe the rest of us) if it gets any colder… Hopefully it won't though. _

_I wish that you would pick up your phone though…_"

"Damn it…" Prussia ran his fingers through his hair before the phone announced,

"Next Message."

"_G-Gilbert, p-p-please answer your phone! I don't know what… t-t-to d-do! Alfred never called me back and I can't even get in touch with my boss to figure out to handle this! Not that we could get out of the house, the doors and windows have frozen over. _

_Answer the phone or call me back Gilbert, please!"_

"Next message." Gilbert waited for a moment for Canada's voice to come through the phone, but he nearly dropped the device when he heard his son, Ethan's voice speak, or rather, cry out,

"_Vati! Please, you have to come back and do something! Maman is—"_ Canada's screams could be heard in the background then Ethan, _"I don't know what's going on! The house started to collapse and then these strange soldiers started bursting through the house and—"_

"_ALEXANDR, TAKE ETHAN AND GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_Maman, are you oka—"_ Canada's screams rang out through the speaker again, this time accompanied by the sounds of shattering glass before the phone cut off.

"No more new messages. To replay your messages, please press –" The phone fell to the ground just as his knees touched the icy floor.

"This can't be happening…" He whispered before he whipped his head back to Germany and Romano, "I have to save him!"

"Who?" Germany asked, just for Prussia to grab the front of his shirt and bark out,

"Not today, Ludwig! We are not doing that shit today!"

"What is your problem?" Germany yelled back, "I hardly even know who you're talking about?"

"Heh." That came from Romano, causing both Germanic nations to blink as they looked to the smaller nation who was simply shaking his head as he walked over to the arguing due and announced, "Of course Potato-bastard #1 doesn't know who you're talking about. Only those of us who have been shoved into our brothers' shadows really acknowledge one another." Romano dug into his pocket for a familiar capsule and threw it to the floor, Libellua appearing from the smoke. "Now, I'm going to go with Potato-bastard #2 to save Canada. What are you going to do, kraut-breath?" Germany stood there, thinking about what would be the best decision. If he followed along with his brother and Romano to… where was it? Canadia? …Maybe he could catch up with the strange soldiers who abducted Italy.

It was a risk… But he was willing to take it.

"Fine then." He sighed, "We will go rescue… Er… Um…"

"Canada." Prussia and Romano dead-panned and Germany continued,

"Right. We'll go rescue him. Meaning we should head to the nearest outlet to the ocean and find a boat of some sort…"

"How the hell are we getting there?" Romano asked, "It's bad enough that I'm going to have to carry one of you potato-bastards on my bike, but I can only carry one!" That was a good point and Germany was about to start talking about it when Prussia walked up, shaking his head to get rid of all the negative images in his mind

After a moment, he reached into his coat and pulled Gilbird out, the small ball of downy fluff rolling around on his palm.

"I know we haven't done this in a long time… But I really need your help right now."

"Piyo!" Gilbird hopped up, a determined look in her eyes.

"Good." Prussia stood straight before he tossed Gilbird into the air, yelling, "Gestalten Sie um Vogelchen (Transform Vogelchen)!" There was a sound of thunder and a cloud of red, white, black, and gold. In the midst of it, you could see the small bird's shifting into something new. Finally, the smoke cleared and the new being that had formed gave a loud screech.

It was a golden eagle, flapping her majestic wings before she screeched again. She had a gold crest that had been crafted for her beak and forehead, and matching claw-tips on her feet that scratched against the ice as she landed.

"Prussia-sama." She cooed, nuzzling her large beak against the albino's head. Prussia chuckled, petting her beak before he jumped up onto her back. He adjusted himself the best he was able to as he sat on the bird's saddle (why did a bird need a saddle? Because Prussia is awesome, that's why!) before he called back,

"What are you two waiting for? Come on, let's go!" Germany was about to groan something about Gilbird having more than enough room for both of them before he silently went to Romano's Vespa. But when he was about to get on, Lovino hissed,

"What the hell do you think you're doing, wurst-sucker?"

"Getting on the bike so that we can go?"

"Yeah! But you need to get behind me!" Romano jerked his head towards the small bit of sitting room on the back of Libellua. Germany groaned,

"You mean… In the bitch-seat?"

"Che palle! You don't expect me to ride bitch on my own bike, do you? Now get on before I leave you here!"

Did Germany really have a choice in all of this? Nope. So he was forced to sit behind Lovino and not have _any_ time to adjust before Romano sped off towards the nearest source of open water; Prussia flying behind them on Gilbird.

- Hetalia, ROTA! -

All three nations could only stand there as they looked at what used to be the Tyrrhenian Sea. The sapphire that was nestled in the center of the Mediterranean was glazed over, frozen solid in ice.

"Well…" Germany grimaced, "I suppose that we don't have to find a boat."

"Move Vogelchen!" Prussia called out, kicking at Gilbird's sides so that the giant eagle would move and begin her ascent.

"Hey, wait a minute you beer-chugging bastard!" Romano yelled before he kicked his scooter into gear and rode it over onto the frozen sea. Ludwig half expected the ice to shatter from the weight and impact, but the ice was as solid as real ground. Libellua slipped for a second before Lovino was able to control the vehicle again.

"Slow down! You are going to end up killing us!" Ludwig screamed, sure that Lovino was breaking any and all sorts of traffic laws with how he was driving. But of course Romano didn't listen.

_Romano joined your effort!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**So yeah, Alliances. Basically, they are character assists that can either heal, fight for you (as you saw in the chapter), or change the stage. It will depend on how you use them. This also helps with the fact that not all of the nations will be playable in this game, but the majority will be usable for Alliances. **

**Also, I thought that it would be neat to have the nations who would be fighting countdown for the match. It'll be a bit repetitive (since a lot of the playable nations in this game speak English) but I thought it would be clever.**

**Now, if you look at a world map, you will see that the span from the Tyrrhenian Sea to Canada is **_**HUGE!**_** So we will be getting away from these three for a while. Who will the camera pan to next? **

**Read on and maybe you'll see. Also review. **

**Please. **

**Come on, please? **

_**Would you like to save? To press yes, please leave a review.**_


	6. Level 3: Riddle Me This

**A/N: So I just want to thank those who have been reading, especially those who have been reviewing. Like I said last chapter, we are going into other nations now. I wanted to do two chapters today because for some strange reason people tend not to like the nation that this level focuses on… But let's see what happens with my free time and editing. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stage 1: Sifnos Island: Kamares Beach, Greece<strong>_

"Well, if this ain't a fine mess…" A more than agitated voice huffed as someone observed the scene that was taking place. On one of larger coasts of Greece, people were running for their lives in all directions. The cause of all their terror was the large creature stalking through and destroying all and leaving a frigid path in her wake along with the soldiers of ice who accompanied her. She was a large sphinx: a beast with the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the face of a beautiful woman, yet this sphinx was composed completely of ice and crystal. Every step she took would cause a sheet of ice to form on the beach.

After the sphinx moved on, a troupe of crystal soldiers marched forward across the beach. And two of them were carrying a precious bundle. A young male with long brown hair and olive-shaded skin was laying, dead unconscious, on a wooden plank. His normally green-golden eyes were wide open, despite his current state, were a cold, icy blue and stared straight up into the sky as he was carried away. **Greece (The Hellenic Republic, ****Ellīnikī́ Dīmokratía****)- Heracles Karpusi**.

"Damn that boy…" Up on a nearby hill, another man was watching the scene. His clothing was thick, made for work, and he was covered in a dark cloak. His skin was darker than Greece's, and he had a bit of an almost-beard going on his chin, and, this was probably his most noticeable feature, a white mask covered the upper-part of his face. **Turkey (****Türkiye Cumhuriyeti****)-Sadiq Adnan**. "He coulda just called me, but no~!" Sadiq cleared his throat and imitated, "'I would rather die than lower myself and ask for your assistance with anything.'" Turkey frowned, "Little bastard."

The dark brunette was busy looking at his once ward/ now on again, off again lover, trying to see just where Heracles was being carried so he could jump in. While he was looking on, a trio of ice soldiers jumped up behind, poised to attack.

There was a bright flash and a sound of clashing steel. Afterwards, shards of crystal and ice rained to the sandy grounds. Sadiq smirked as he readjusted a large, crescent blade that he held in both of his hands; it had slight markings not dissimilar to his mask. Yet, when he turned and spoke, "Okay, let me go get this little brat.", his own mask was gone, now resting in his hands as his weapon of choice.

* * *

><p>"Fuck off, all of ya!" Sadiq called out as he threw his mask-blade towards a troupe of icy soldiers; the blade slicing through all of them before it boomeranged back into his hands, allowing him to move on.<p>

He could only frown slightly as he saw people left and right grabbing what few precious items that they had as they tried to flee for their lives, just to be frozen over before they could even leave their spots.

"Aw damn it!" He groaned, not trying to watch, but that proved to be a faulty move when, up from the ground, a squad of wildcat-type creatures that were composed of ice and snow formed up.

They hissed and yowled as they stalked towards the older nation, Sadiq cinching his teeth as he stated, "Damn I hate cats!", before his blade shifted back into mask-form and he dug into his pockets…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Let's see what we have here…" The squad of cats found themselves in a type of merchant's tent; Turkey rummaging through a chest for a certain item. <strong>_

"_**Almost…" He hummed and then chuckled as he brought out an armful of bombs and explosives, "Here we go! Have fun!" **_

_**The cats yowled in panic as the tent went up in an explosion. When the flames died down, Turkey walked out with a smile on his face; not scathed in the least.**_

* * *

><p>The wildcats had been reduced to shards of their former selves, allowing Turkey to move on through the beach-side path. It wasn't long before he managed to see the squad of soldiers that were carrying Greece towards the mainland. "Damn it! Slow down, would ya?" He yelled, rushing towards the troupe.<p>

His feet soon stopped touching sand and began almost slipping on ice as he walked further up the beach. "Stupid brat, getting himself kid—GAH!"

The brunette was flung back by a large, heavy tail that was tufted with fur and feathers. "Shit…" He hissed before jumping to his feet and tugging his mask back down before it changed into its weapon-form. He looked up to see the ice-decorated sphinx before she smirked and lowered her head, growling out,

"_I'm afraid I can let you go no further…"_

"So you're the ugly bitch in charge of all this?" Sadiq cackled. The sphinx roared out her indignation before she charged towards Turkey, signaling the start of the battle. "Let's go then, ya old hag!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stage 2<strong>_

Sadiq found himself standing on the shore of the beach, the sphinx standing in front of him in all her, _ahem_, regal glory as she was surrounded by scrolls. She smirked before she gave a whip of her tail and growled out, "_Do you like riddles?"_ Turkey scoffed, leaning on his mask-blade,

"Not necessarily."

"_A pity…"_ The sphinx cackled before she swung her tail behind her to retrieve a scroll. Grasping the top of it with her mouth, she allowed it to unroll before she spat it out with a, _"Can your feeble mind answer this one?"_ Sadiq gulped before he looked at the shifiting symbols that read:

"I never was, am always to be,

No one ever saw me, nor ever will

And yet I am the confidence of all

To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball."

"What the hell?" He frowned, racking his mind for an answer, "How in the world am I supposed to figure that—"

"_Six seconds…"_ The sphinx purred, her claws growing out, _"Five… four… three…"_ Turkey hummed, still thinking about the riddle before he snapped his fingers and announced,

"Tomorrow!" As soon as he answered the riddle, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky; as if sent by Zeus himself, and the screaming sphinx was forcefully put off-guard as the scalding heat coursed through her body. "Perfect!" Was all Sadiq said before he grabbed the mask-blade and, with all his might, threw the weapon towards the monster; successfully slashing along the creature's sides before it flew back to Sadiq's arms.

"_Damn you…"_ The sphinx growled as her tail reached for another scroll, this one reading:

"At night they come without being fetched,

And by day they are lost without being stolen."

"Oh, that's easy!" Turkey smirked, not even thinking, "Armenians!" The scroll burnt to a crisp and the sphinx smiled before she lunged her claws forward and grabbed the Mediterranean nation before slamming him into the sandy ground. She left him there, not before shuffling some sand on top of his body with her back feet. "Fine…" Sadiq coughed, barely managing to dig himself out of the sand pile, "I admit, that was a pretty stupid answer."

"_Humph. The dumb one has some insight."_ Sphinx smiled before she pulled another scroll out:

"There was a green house.

Inside the green house there was a white house

Inside the white house there was a red house.

Inside the red house there were lots of babies."

"The fuck?" Turkey blinked before he tried to figure out the strange statement. "Okay: green, white, red… green, white, red…"

"_Hurry up…"_ The sphinx smiled, _"Three… Two…"_ At that moment, Turkey snapped his fingers and called out,

"Green and white on the outside but red inside? Watermelon!" Another bolt of lightning fell from the sky; striking the sphinx and allowing Turkey to rush forward and spin the mask blade in an intricate dance of cuts and fatal slices.

"_ENOUGH!"_ The sphinx shouted, flapping her wings in such a flurry that they created a strong gale of wind that forced Sadiq away. She growled out before her tail grabbed a scroll that had been sealed in wax, _"I haven't had someone solve __**this**__ riddle since Oedipus all those years ago…"_ Sphinx broke the seal, the scroll reading,

"What walks on four legs in the morning,

Two legs in the afternoon,

And three legs at dusk?"

"That's some queer type of animal…" Turkey hummed, thinking out the question. "It does seem kinda familiar though…"

"_Time is ticking…"_ Sphinx purred, sharpening her claws against the beach sand. Turkey knew that, but he just kept trying to remember where he had heard the riddle before…

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay Cyprus…" The night was comfortably warm, as most Mediterranean evenings were, as we see one of Turkey's still-inhabitable estates in the middle of the countryside. Inside, Greece was yawning almost every other word as he tried to get his and Turkey's son, TRNC (otherwise known as Cyprus) to go to sleep. "I've read you three stories, taken you to the bathroom twice, and I've taken all the cats out of your room…" He yawned heavily, "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" <em>

_Cyprus only shrugged his shoulders, his wide brown eyes looking up at his mother. Heracles groaned, how the hell was he going to get this child to sleep? _

"_Need some help?" Turkey taunted from the master bedroom. Greece frowned again before his eyes widened slightly, remembering a trick that his mother used to do for him when he couldn't sleep. _

"_Alright, listen here. I'm going to tell you a riddle. If you solve it, then I'll leave you alone. If not, then you have to go to bed." Cyprus blinked before he nodded in agreement. "Okay. "What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at dusk?" _

_Turkey listened in on the two for a long moment while Cyprus tried all sorts if different answers, all of them being false. Finally, the small principality yawned before he asked, in his quiet voice, "What was the answer?" _

"_It's simple…" Greece smiled, "The answer is…"_

* * *

><p>"Man!" Sadiq stated as his mind went back to the present. "That's the answer!" The sphinx shook her head, eyes wide in horror.<p>

"_No… No one's ever been able to solve that riddle so soon!"_ The sky crackled and sparked, growing dark before four bolts of lightning struck down and pinned the frazzled creature to the ground.

"Heh," Turkey laughed, "No one but me!" He slowly rose the mask-blade into the air before he began to spin it around his fingers. "Let's see how you handle this!" He smirked.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ah, welcome!" Sadiq offered to the sphinx as he led her into a furniture store. He quickly poured a cup of tea before offering it to the creature, "Please, I insist." <strong>_

"_**No thanks!" Sphinx turned her head away, adamantly refusing the hospitality. Turkey gritted his teeth before standing and yelling, **_

"_**Why, ya ungrateful…" He abruptly tossed the hot tea into the sphinx's face, using the painful distraction to bring out the mask-blade and perform a powerful rotation, resulting in dozens of slashes to the sphinx's body. Finally, he jumped back a few feet as he held the blade above himself, calling out, **_

"_**How about a little of the top?", before he threw the mask-blade forward with all his might. The powerful blade carved through the ground as it rushed forward to find its target; slicing clean through upon contact.**_

* * *

><p>The sphinx let out an inhuman scream as she fell to the ground before she disintegrated into clear shards of ice and crystal.<p>

"Ha!" Turkey smirked, the mask-blade returning to its rightful place on his face, "I was the great Ottoman Empire! Ya think that someone like you could conquer me?" Sadiq was so busy taunting and such that he didn't see the crystal soldiers sneaking up behind him. "Well, let me tell ya something! No one, and I mean _no one_ can conquer Sadiq Adnan: The Turkish Rep—" In an instant, he fell over; unconscious due to a vicious blow to the back of the head.

"Urm…" Turkey groaned as his eyes slowly drifted open, "Feels like I drank too much… Hangover…" With his head throbbing, Sadiq managed to sit up before he looked around his new surroundings.

* * *

><p>It appeared that he was in one of Greece's mothers ruins: the walls here were covered in ancient carvings and paintings that well-accompanied the old vases and plates. As much of a find as this was, Turkey immediately started trying to find a way out of this place; he needed to get ahold of Greece and –<p>

He stopped when he saw that he was trapped in here. A complex arrangement of icy locks and bars kept him in this mysterious space. "Oi!" He rushed over to the bars, taking down the mask-blade and trying to slash them away… But these bars were _extremely_ sturdy, Sadiq was just bounced back for his effort. "Damn it! Ya bastards, let me out! Ya here me?"

From the empty hallway, to the frozen over nation, no one was around to hear Turkey's screams of, "LET ME OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Turkey's second special is a ploy on how, if you're in Turkey and you go to a furniture or carpet store, they'll offer you a cup of tea. For hospitality's sake, of course. **

**Please review! **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	7. Level 4: Blizzard

**A/N: Here's a chapter that I'm sure a lot of people wanted to see... Not much of a fight in this part of a game, mostly playing through a mini-mission. But it's good either way. Read on! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stage 1: Belyi Dom (White House of Russia): Moscow, Russia<em>**

* * *

><p>Grey clouds were drifting across the wide, vast sky, blocking most of the sun's rays from view. Flakes of soft, crystal-snow drifted to the world below. As it fell, the white fluff almost blended in perfectly with the large white building below known as Belyi Dom.<p>

It was a well-known monument for its place in many of this country's revolutions, now used for government-related purposes.

Despite the seriousness of the country's people, and this building's purpose, a voice drifted from one of the offices, singing, _"I'm proud of even handmade things, _

_Though I can't make anything but Matryoshka…_" Inside the room, a gloved hand wrote something on a small notebook before another joined to pick up a pile of papers and brought them closer to a handsome face with violet-shaded eyes and topped with cream-colored hair.

_"My house is unique,"_ The man sang. **Russia (Rossiyskaya Federatsiya)- Ivan Braginski.** _"Kre-Kre-Kre-Kremlin…"_

"Ivan." Russia looked up from the paperwork he was reading over and saw the face of his current boss.

"Yes, what business do you need to discuss?" Russia answered, stapling a few papers together before returning his gaze to the man in front of him. Medvedev simply spoke,

"Come take a walk with me." Russia was half-tempted to refuse but he hadn't gotten up from his chair all day. So, stretching lightly and standing quite taller than Medvedev, he nodded.

* * *

><p>When the two finished their walk; their quiet walk, Russia was surprised to find that they were outside. "What is so important that we should freeze outside to witness it?" He smiled that child-like grin. Medvedev readjusted his coat before he asked,<p>

"Can you not sense it?" When he didn't get a response, he continued, "There is something foul, primal, hungry in the way that the wind blows. I look at the snow and see not the pure white that blankets us in a cold embrace... But rather, a monster lying in wait for us to let down our guard so that it may devour us."

"That is my opinion of all this snow all together..." Russia chuckled. Medvedev... was not laughing. As if to acknowledge the two men outside, the wind took a turn for the worse. A sudden gale whipped around the capital and carried with it snow and sleet and ice so harsh and heavy that it knocked a hole in the wall of a building on the far side of the city. The sight was enough to make Ivan flinch, Medvedev chuckling without mirth,

"Do you still think so little of my statements?" Then the man went straight into his business tone of voice, "I have an assignment for you."

"I should have known." Russia shook his head, "Is it to investigate that building? Because we can already see what happened to -"

"It is not the building, we know what is causing it!" The Russian leader calmed himself down long enough to reach into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I need you to take this and get aboard m y private plane. You are close to America now, da?" Russia thought for a moment. Close to America? Well, he supposed you could say such a thing. Having a child together during a forced upon marriage... Yes. Yes they were!

"Da."

"Then you will take this to Washington D.C. Take it straight to America and Obama. Do not dare to return without having delivered this, do you understand?"

"If this is so important, couldn't you have a postman deliver it?"

"Ivan!"

"Alright, alright. Ya ponimayu, I will take this..." He took the envelope, which was so pudgy that it had to be filled with a lot of important documents, and placed it into his pocket. "Important… thing to Washington right away. Happy?" Medvedev stood in silence for a moment before he added,

"You should..." He had to clear his throat, "Take your sisters with you." Russia blinked at that,

"Eh? Katyusha and Natalia?"

"Ukraine and Belarus, yes. Take them with you." Medvedev looked at his watch before he spoke, "The plane will lift off at 2:00. You have two hours to find your sisters and come back here. Do not dawdle."

"There is just one problem," Russia smiled, "That being I have no idea where my sisters are today."

"One of my secretaries said that she saw someone who looked like Ukraine going to the GUM." And with that, Medvedev went back into the building to finish his own work for the day. Russia waited until his boss was gone until he smiled and climbed to stand on top of the railing of the balcony…

…Just to jump off two seconds later, his scarf and coat rippling in the wind as he descended. The only problem with this?

He was on the top floor.

Below, the people of Moscow were going about their daily business when, out of nowhere, a large boom rang throughout the air; causing a flurry of snow and everyone to run and scurry in a panic. When the snow cleared, Russia was dusting himself off and walking to the sidewalk in order to hail a taxi.

- Hetalia, ROTA! -

The center of all your department store-related needs when it comes to the city of Moscow, with shops from the world over… That was the spectacle known as the GUM.

Russia wasted no time at all in heading into the large shopping mall. "Now where would she be..?" As if by cosmic-timing, he walked by a group of young men talking, the most boisterous of them laughing,

"…Dude, her rack was huge! If I had known that Russia girls were stacked like that, I would have come here ages ago!"

"Kol kol kol…" Russia chanted as he reached behind himself for his trusty pipe. He was about to go after the young fool when they added,

"She's probably married though. She was getting all this stuff at a male clothing store, so some lucky bastard's probably already gotten her."

Killing civilians could wait. At least he knew where his sister was.

- Hetalia, ROTA! -

Walking into the suit-shop, Russia looked around and waited until he heard tell-tale 'bouncing' noises. Walking through a series of mannequins, he looked towards the cashier's station and smiled before calling out, "Katyusha!"

At the call, a tall young woman with short cream hair turned around. Her beauty came from her kind, hard-working demeanor and she had such a big heart…

Along with huge… 'tracks of land' that jiggled behind her white blouse as she smiled and called back,

"Vanya!" **Ukraine (****Україна****, ****Ukrayina)- Katyusha 'Yekatrina' Braginski.** "It is so good to see you!" She hugged her baby brother, as much as she could with her massive endowment in the way, before Russia asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"I was getting some things for our trip!" Ukraine explained, holding up the bags of things that she had gotten, "Your boss sent a helicopter for me and Natalia earlier and gave us a bit of shopping money, so I decided to—"

"He did what?" Ivan was confused, but it didn't last long when his mind processed, "Wait, did you say that Natalia was with you?" He had little more than a second to step to the side before a blur of blue and white tried to tackle him to the ground but ended up falling to the floor.

"Big brother…" A young girl with long cream hair with a bow in it, wearing a blue dress with an apron, whispered. **Belarus (****Рэспубліка Беларусь)- Natalia Braginski.** She went and hugged the male nation and whispered, "I wish that we didn't have to go see that America faggot… But at least we can have a nice vacation together, yes?"

"Katyusha…" Russia whimpered in horror as Belarus's grip got tighter, "Help… Me…"

"Oh you two…" The elder woman sighed.

- Hetalia, ROTA! -

"What are you planning?" Russia spoke into his nation-issued cell-phone as he helped to store his sisters' suitcases in the over-head containers of the private plane that they were taking to America.

"That is none of your concern," Medvedev's voice replied before sighing, "Just make sure that that letter gets to Washington, understood?"

"Da." Ivan rolled his eyes, snapping the phone closed at the same time that he closed the compartment. He sat down and brought out a flask of vodka from his coat and was about to take a deep drink to help him relax when he was shocked by Belarus tugging on his arm as she sat next to him. "This is going to be a _long_ trip." He sighed as Ukraine sat on his other side.

* * *

><p>The plane had been going on peacefully for a few hours. Ukraine had brought some knitting to keep herself busy and Belarus had fallen asleep with her arm still clinging onto to Russia's. Ivan himself had been watching the outside world through the window in a vain effort to cure his boredom, seeing colors and masses drift by through the clouds.<p>

"Mm…" He turned to his side, seeing that Belarus had gotten up, her eyes still showing how sleepy she was as she walked towards the restroom. When she was inside, Russia looked towards Ukraine and asked,

"What is it that you are working on?" Katyusha smiled and showed him the start of a silver length of fabric,

"I was thinking of making a scarf for Alexandr," She smiled, "He should be with America about now, right?"

Russia thought for a moment. Neither America or their son Alexandr had called him for ages. Maybe he should call to see what was going on… Just as he flipped the phone open, the plane had a violent tremor that was so intense that it moved Russia and Ukraine from their seats.

"My," Ukraine tried to stand up, "That was quite some turbulence!" Russia was about to agree when the restroom door opened, a dripping wet Belarusian stalking out and hissing,

"What is wrong with these stupid pilots?" She immediately stormed towards the piloting room to give them a piece of her mind, Ukraine rushing after her,

"Sistra, please calm yourself!" Ivan stood to his feet and, by complete chance, he happened to look at the window. He flinched when he saw that it was freezing over, ice crystals forming over the surface's edges. He moved his hand closer to investigate but was shocked when the screams of both his sisters pierced through his ears. Not even thinking twice, he ran to the front of the plane and asked,

"What is it?" Both women were holding each other, eyes wide in fear as they looked inside the piloting room. Ivan looked inside and gasped as he saw that both of the pilots had been frozen solid, a frigid wind seeping in from some unknown source. "Don't just stand there," He shouted, "Someone needs to take the—" They all shouted as the plane seemed to slam into something, the force of the impact sending them to the back of the plane as all the lights went out.

Cracks began to form in the walls of the plane, ice and wind seeping through the breaches in the aircraft. Russia struggled to stand to his feet but was just slammed against one of the cracking walls when something hit the plane again.

"What is going?" Natalia cried out, though with all the wind that was rushing in her voice was drowned out.

"Damn it…" Russia clenched his teeth as he tried to crawl towards the piloting room. The pressure from the plane's quickening descent was growing to a fatal point; Ivan forced his body to move across the floor.

"I can make it…" He gritted out, "Just a bit… Further…" He had made it halfway when, horrors upon horrors, a cracking noise emanated below him. He looked down and saw that the floor and everything below was crumbling away.

"Russia, it's too risky! Come back!" Katyusha screamed, trying to get to her brother before –

_CRACK!_

The floor gave way, steel, carpeting, and ice falling away into the dark, stormy abyss like glass…

Taking Russia with them.

"IVAN!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Ukraine and Belarus screamed as Russia plummeted down to the earth, his own screams of his sisters names getting fainter and fainter as he tumbled down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**TG- Oh my gosh… Just… Oh my gosh. DID WE JUST LOSE RUSSIA? **

**Oh yeah, shameless self-promotion time (don't shoot me for this...): Remember that when I was uber busy the week it took me forever to update? Well, the same week I put a video on my YouTube channel (Lupina09). It's a countdown of the Top Ten Most Annoying Female characters in Anime/Video Games. I would really appreciate it if people stopped by... maybe commented... **

**Also, I have another Hetalia fic out there called 'Maman'. People have been saying its pretty good so I just wanted to put that out there... **

_**Would you like to save? **_

_**To press 'Yes', please leave a review.**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	8. Level 5: Frozen Stars, Frigid Stripes

**A/N: Here's a character that a lot of people have been wanting to see! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stage 1: <strong>_

_**Washington, D.C.**_

_Washington D.C.! D.C.! Oh, oh!_

_Bang! With courage… And justice! All right!_

A sunny day, gentle cotton candy-puffs of white floating across the blue sky that over looked the most influential part of the United States. People walked down the streets, carefully staying on the sidewalk when cars drove by and waited their turns to cross the streets.

"And here," A young woman, a tour guide, announced to a group of people who were exploring the clean, friendly metropolis, "Is the White House: the home to our current President Barrack Obama. It is inside these pure, white walls that some of the most important decisions that affect the free world as we know it are made every day!"

In one of the rooms of the White House that wasn't really used for much, you could see a trio of people sitting on a carpeted floor; all surrounding a TV hooked up to a game-console. There were two young girls with their eyes focused on the screen as their friend moved his fingers about his controller. His blue eyes were filled with determination as they stared at the screen through his favorite glasses.

His wheat-blonde hair was short cut and had a particular curl sticking up from it that seemed to add to his youthful appeal that could not be faded by his brown leather bomber-jacket and camouflage pants.

After a while more, he stood up and cried, "Sasha, quit cheating!" **America (The United States of America)- Alfred F. Jones.** Said girl turned and huffed,

"You weren't saying that when _you_ were cheating earlier!" America pouted as he kept playing, asking the younger sister Malia Ann,

"Hey there, Malia… Help your Uncle Al out here: Heroes don't cheat, right?" Malia barely spared a glace to the blonde nation before she replied,

"You cheated."

"Man!" The blonde groaned, sitting back down on the floor, "You guys are lucky that I like kids!"

A few more minutes of game-play passed, and just as Alfred was about to perform a special…

"Mr. Jones?" The blonde looked towards the door for a second, just a second, but when he looked back to the screen, he had been KO'd by Malia's character. "Damn! I mean, shoot! I mean –" He stood up from the floor and looked over to the hallway to see a young secretary who added on, "Mr. President is requesting your presence."

"Okay then," The blonde dusted his knees before he called back, "Play fair guys!"

"We will now that you're not here." Sasha replied as she briefly waved back to the blonde as he sighed and let himself be escorted down the hall to the Oval Office.

Hetalia, ROTA!

"Hey there Boss-Man!" America smiled as he walked into the room, getting high fives from some of the officials there and disapproving glances from others because of his still youthful attitude.

There was only one man whose opinion Alfred really needed and thrived on. He turned from reading the series of new economic proposals and, upon seeing Alfred, let one of his famous smiles grow on his face as he spoke, "Afternoon Alfred, how are you doing?"

"As fine as apple pie sir!" America smiled back, giving his current boss, Barrack Obama, a two finger salute before he asked, "So, what are doing today? Saving an endangered species? Tapping a new oil field? Reaffirming our awesome friendship with Mexico?" Obama chuckled with a shake of his head,

"No, nothing like that. We need to—"

All of a sudden, everything shook. It was like a San Franciscan earthquake, it was so intense; knocking every other person inside to the ground. But, as violent as it was, it only lasted for a few seconds, leaving Alfred to ask, "What the hell was that?"

"Is everyone okay?" Obama asked his group before going to help Alfred off the ground.

"Yeah. Thanks boss." Obama nodded,

"Sure thing. But we should probably try and see what's going on and -"

"I got it!" America announced and, after getting his bearings, he was out the door.

"Or we could have turned on the news... That boy..." Obama simply shook his head before one of the secretaries turned on the television...

Alfred, on the other hand, was bolting down the hallways despite people telling him to slow down or be careful. He had just made it to the main hallway, the one you would see upon entering the prestigious building, when he nearly bumped into the First Lady, who had been rushing about to see if everyone was alright. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He skidded to a stop before saying, "After you." Michelle smiled,

"Thank you Alfred.", before she went on her way. America looked to see if the way was clear before running out the door.

Hetalia, ROTA!

The commotion seemed to have come from the Dupont Circle area of the city… At least that's what all the gossip and Twitters were blazing about. So after catching a quick cab (being the embodiment of a nation rocked! Free taxis!), America walked through the beautiful cosmopolitan neighborhood and all the people who crowding around the center fountain.

"Okay everyone, back it up!" Alfred called out as he moved through the crowds, flashing a badge, "The US of A coming through!" There were a trio of policemen crowding around the cause of all the commotion. The blonde nation immediately walked over to them, flashed his badge, and asked, "Alright boys, what do we got?" One of the policemen began,

"The darnest thing, sir, this," He gestured to the others to move out of the way so America could see a strange item that looked like a giant crystal egg in the middle of the city, "Thing just crashed into here a few moments ago. We've called in special forces to see what this thing is but—" America held up a finger for the officer to quiet down before he took out his cellphone and pressed the number 3 of his speed dial.

_Ring… _

_Ring… _

_Ring…_

"What is it, pupu?"

"Tony, dude!" America whispered harshly into the phone, "What did I tell you about having friends visit? They have to land in New Mexico or else we're going to have problems!"

"What the hell are you talking about, pupu?" The alien's voice snapped back, "No one's come to visit me in ages, pupu!"

"But…" America sputtered for a moment, "I'm looking at this big, giant… thing here and the only thing it could be _is_ a spaceship!" Alfred rolled his eyes as his ears were subjected to the alien's irritated sigh.

"Fine, just send me a picture of it then, pupu…" America nodded to no one in particular before scrolling through his phone menu for the camera and getting into the perfect position for a full-frame shot. The back of his mind slowly registered that it was getting exponentially colder with every step he took closer to the giant, but he eventually took the picture and sent it to his friend.

"So, what do you think?" America asked, looking at his watch to see how long he had been there. He hadn't noticed that the ground began shaking again or that some of the people who had crowded around were now running for their lives.

"…"

"Hey, Tony~? Where did you go man?" The blonde immediately had to pull his ear away from the phone when Tony yelled,

"Get out of there now, pupu!"

"Geez, man, you don't have to scream like—" His complaint was cut off when the tremors of the ground got to be too much to handle. "The fuck?" He turned just as the policemen had bolted away and saw that the egg had cracked, icy wind hissing through the breaches in the shell.

The ground tremored once again, a building collapsing to the ground from the force, before the egg shattered; a massive bird composed of ice and crystal giving an almost mechanical shriek as it stretched its wings out. The feathers chimed together like the shards of a chandelier, summoning forth more of that icy wind and when the bird flapped its wings, some of the feathers fell to the floor: forming soldiers and wild-dogs that immediately began to mass towards America.

"I take it," America spoke into the phone, "That these _aren't_ aliens?"

"None that I've ever seen, pupu." America nodded, gently hanging up the phone and placing it back into his pocket before he smiled and waved,

"Hey guys! Welcome to the United – Holy shit!" He yelped as one of the large crystal dogs rushed over with its sharp fangs bared and ready to kill. The dog jumped up and landed with the simple intent of rending the blonde limb from limb…

But was genuinely surprised when America grabbed its legs and spun it around and around until he let go, the ice dog flying into the distance. The remaining soldiers and dogs visibly flinched as America turned back towards them, muttering something along the lines of,

"People acting rude something fierce now of days…" He surveyed the growing crowd for a moment before he nodded and began, "I believe in the 2nd Amendment: the right of my people," With that, America reached behind his back and pulled out his weapon of choice: a handgun, a red, white, and blue hand gun, "To keep and bear arms!"

_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Allow me to introduce you to the child of American science and ingenuity, the UAG: Unlimited Ammunition Gun! Decorated by and for yours truly, this little baby kicks all sorts of ass in all sorts of ways! Like way number one…_

America tossed the weapon up into the air before it came back down in the form of a shot-gun just before two more dogs rushed towards him. The blonde smirked before he carefully aimed and fired twice, two red bullets causing one dog to shatter, two blue bullets shattering the other.

_And way number two…_

"I think it's time for some stars and stripes!" America called out as the UAG shifted back to handgun form before charging towards the head solider.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Oh, say can you see?" America chimed out right before he gave the soldier a vicious right hook that sent him flying. The icy soldier flew through the air until America pulled out his handgun and gave it a kiss before he shot off six rounds that exploded into a flurry of sparkles and colors when they hit their target. <strong>_

* * *

><p>As the soldier he had attacked crumbled into tiny shards, America looked and saw that the others were slowly encroaching onto his personal space.<p>

"You know," the blonde chuckled, "I would love to keep playing around with you guys… But…" Just like something out of Looney Toons, America braced himself before he ran away like a bat out of hell, a cloud of smoke following him as he did.

Hetalia, ROTA!

"Oh my God…" Was all Alfred whispered as he slowed down his pace upon reaching the White House gates. The whole area of town had been frozen over, even the trees seemed to have frozen in place: leaves that would have fallen to the ground hanging from the branches by lengths of ice.

He walked through the icy parody of its former self that The White House had become: the vibrant trees and bushes now stark white and lifeless, the flag on top static in movement.

As he passed through the front, he noticed that the fountain had frozen over as well. "Guys?" He called out, rushing to the iced-over door. For a moment, he could have sworn that he could only hear silence. "Guys, come on, answer me…"

His answer came in the form of a loud bang against the door from the inside, causing him to fall back onto his butt. "What the hell is going on here?" He whimpered but was interrupted when his phone began ringing. "Hello?" He answered before his boss's voice spoke,

"Alfred, are you outside the White House?"

"Yeah!" The blonde jumped to his feet before trying in vain to get the door to open up, "Are you guys okay? I heard this banging noise and—"

"That was Michelle trying to get us out of here," Obama briefly explained, "I told her to calm down – Michelle, put down the axe! – Listen, I need you to try and break the door open from the outside while we try to push from the inside, okay?"

"Got it!" America stated and tried to start pulling again…

..When the sound of wind-chimes filled the air. The blonde nation turned around and saw the ice bird from earlier glaring at him before it gave an ear-piercing shriek and began flapping its wings: a frigid wind surrounding the area and, especially, America himself.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Obama's voice yelled out from the phone as America's body began to shut down from the cold. The small device fell to the ground around the same time that the young blonde did. "Alfred, answer me now! Alfred!"

Hetalia, ROTA!

"Mrm…" It was so _blurry_. Let's try again.

"Wha..?" Still a bit grey. One more time.

"Why is it so cold?" America asked as he opened his eyes and found himself looking at the ground from more than 1000 feet up in the air. It all looked so… plain. Cold. Dead. He immediately wanted to wrap his arms around himself, it was freezing! But… His body was numb. "Hey… Hey!" He struggled to look up and found the cause of his confusion, the ice bird from earlier had him in her talons as she flew towards God-only-knows where. "Put me down…" Alfred mumbled, his lips feeling a bit tingly from the cold. The bird ignored him, flying on through the stormy skies.

"Fucking over-grown turkey…" America groaned as he tried to reach into his pocket for the UAG. "Come on…" His finger twitched as he forced himself to grab it. "Get in there, ya stupid…"

In an instant, America's hand closed around the weapon and pulled it out, shooting close-rage at the bird's talon. The beast screeched in agony, it's foot crumbling away. But America could only scream as he was plunging lower and lower to the icy ground below…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**To those who don't know, Sasha and Malia Ann are President Obama's daughters (I can't believe I actually had to look this up)**

**America's gotten involved, now it's a game! But seriously, on a completely random note, when I was researching Washington D. for this chapter, Dupont Circle is a really beautiful place. Almost makes me want to visit my nation's capital… **

**So… Yes, a lot of people have been waiting for America and here he is! Is this it for a blonde hero? Well… Not doing spoilers, sorry! If you want to know you'll have to red on and especially leave reviews. **

**Anonymous reviews **_**are**_** allowed, so tell me your thoughts! Donate ideas to the project (all mentions will be dully noted) and all in all, I mostly right for feedback (and in the case of this fiction, to let Hidekazu-sama know that Hetalia has potential for a fighting-game!) **

**Let's give a big shout-out to * drum-roll *: Rika-chan88 (any children who appear in this fic are OCs who will be taken out when the game actually goes into production), Lady Geuna (thanks for joining the reading wagon for this fic), FMJ26 (you're really getting ahold of using the 'save-function' *wink * thanks so much!), and of course SandTanukiKunoichi (thanks for the awesome feedback Sand! I sent you a friend request on YouTube, do you not go there often?), and the anonymous reviews have been awesome as well (I just wish I had names to put to them)! **

**Hopefully you guys will continue to support the project through reviews and feedback! Love you all! **

_**Would you like to save? **_

_**To press 'Yes', please leave a review.**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	9. In the Dark, I Work

Inside his sanctuary hidden beneath the rest of the world, General Winter was hard at work; sweat rolling down as he put all his strength and concentration into what he was doing.

With his precious wood-carving in front of him, he was carving something out of crystal and a special type of ice that, though it would never melt, could be more easily formed into certain shapes.

For instance, right now his eyes were focused only on making the right cuts, carves, and molds for making what appeared to be the figure of a woman out of the materials. Winter had started this project after Greece had been delivered to him. His army was working better than he had expected.

He had already prepared clothing for her, the finest robes and scarves from the ancient civilization of scholars, philosophers, and theaters. As he carved her hair, luscious, wavy brown locks with a peculiar double-curl on top, he remembered that he had gotten something to make her all the more… perfect. Complete.

A few hours more and he smiled, leaving the female figure in favor of finishing work on the male figure that he had begun when his army brought that child… Italy! That was his name… To him.

Oh, this one had always been a trouble-maker, Winter thought as he went back to work on carving every bit of stubble in the figure's chin. From flirting with, well, _everyone_ he laid eyes on, his penchant for fighting (even though sometimes he picked fights with those who could cause his undoing), and his love of parties and festivals, this one gave them all more than their hands full whenever they were all together. Winter ran his fingers through the figure's 'hair', noting that it fanned through his fingers like actual hair, but it would still need that final… _something_ to make it real… alive.

"I had better leave you alone," The ancient nation sighed, putting down his instruments and tools, "You are perfect enough, I am just needing that little something else…" At that moment, a loud shriek filled the air, causing Winter to stand and walk to the large, frigid stadium. A brisk wind alerted the entry of the ice bird that had just been sent to America…

But she seemed to have forgotten something. Two things.

"What happened to your leg?" Winter asked before he immediately added, "Where is the obnoxious idiot-boy?" The bird cried out, explaining what had happened to where only Winter could only stand her. The personification sighed before he stated, "Let me heal your leg. I have one of those golden-haired imposters; I suppose I can wait a little longer to get the other." A massive roar sounded from the back of the amphitheater, and Winter nodded,

"Go. You are needed for the effort in the north."

A heavy slithering filled the area before all was quiet, like the snow, once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As much as some people might not like them, cut-scenes are necessary for a game's story-telling. So sorry. **

**Just a bit to show what Winter is doing during all this chaos. Who can guess who he was making the sculptures of~? You really just have to think back to who has been captured so far and what the 'ROTA' of this project stands for.**

**I'll stop talking and let you read onto the next chapter… **

_**Would you like to save? **_

_**To press 'Yes', please leave a review.**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	10. Level 6: The Serpent's Conquest

_**Stage 1:**_

_**Pälkäne Municipality, Finland**_

Midnight in the countryside of Finland is such a beautiful sight to behold. To see the stars of the sky reflected below in the form of the neighborhood lights… To experience the calmness that this area had… Snow was gently blanketing down to the ground, creating soft, thick blankets of white.

And, looking into the distance, we can see a trio of men running for their lives. The tallest of them, and also the one who was running the fastest, had wild blonde hair with a small red and black hat on the side. His clothes were of the same color scheme which also matched the heavy-looking axe resting on his back. **Denmark (Danmark)- Matthias.**

The second young man was dressed in all navy and sky blue, a blue cap covering his short blonde hair except for a lock that was being held down by a gold cross clip, and a curl of hair that seemed to float to the side. **Norway (****Kongeriket Norge****)- Christian.** He was struggling to keep up with the other two, but his attention was taken elsewhere when he looked back, noticing that a small winged being dressed in green had fallen behind. Immediately, he rushed back and took the small creature into his hands.

The third figure, white his white hair and brown and white clothing, upon seeing Norway stop, rushed back to help him keep up. He was accompanied by a Puffin bird that flew over and chastised, "Now isn't the time to be worrying about your silly imaginary friends!"

"Quiet down would you?" The white-haired male panted as he and Norway began running again. **Iceland (Ísland)- Týr.** Apparently, Denmark had the same thoughts because he ran towards the younger nations, grabbed both of their arms and snapped,

"Hurry it up, would ya?", before he began to literally drag them towards their destination, all the while the areas behind them turning increasingly colder by the second.

They were all panting and sweating bullets as they reached a small house in the distance. Denmark slammed his fists onto the front door, yelling out, "Open up! Damn it, open this fucking door! Open up!"

"One moment please!" A calm, gentle voice called from inside. There were a few footsteps and the barking of a small dog before the artisan-crafted wooden door opened.

"Oh," The person who opened the door had short, soft blonde hair that was partially covered with a cute white hat. His wide, mauve-shaded eyes blinked as he saw the people at the door. **Finland (****Suomen Tasavalta)- Tino Väinämöinen.** "Matthias, Christian, Týr! What a nice surprise to see you-!"

"LET US IN!" The three screamed, Norway adding,

"By Freya's love, just let us in Tino, please!**( 1 )**" Finland was shocked by his brothers' frantic manners, but he moved to open the door and was stopped by a large hand. He gulped and turned to see a familiar, stern face attached to a strong, sturdy body dressed in deep, deep blue. **Sweden (Konungariket Sverige)- Berwald ****Oxenstierna****.** "Oh, hello Su-san! Guess who came to visit?"

"…" For a moment Sweden was completely quiet, the sight of Denmark causing a tinge of anger to make his left eye to twitch, before he tried to slam the door. However, Denmark forced his foot into the space between the doorjamb and the door just at the right second and yelled,

"Bastard! Get your panties out of their not and let us in!"

"Why?" Sweden dead-panned, "The l'st t'me I l't ya in anywhere, ya ruin'd the pl'ce." The two oldest Nordics looked like they were just about to break into a fight before Iceland's Puffin flew over and stated,

"Sorry to interrupt your brotherly bickering time, but I do believe that there are more pressing matters to attend to." At that moment, Hana-tomago (Finland's dog) walked to the door and began growling at some unknown threat. They all looked out into the distance, Sweden even letting his grip on the door go slack, when a colossal roar shook the earth; a wave of ice rushing forth from over yonder.

"I'm not dying like this!" Norway growled, a green aura surrounding him as his canine teeth elongated. He reached towards the door and forced it open, the other two Nordics following him inside before he slammed the door shut.

"What was that?" Finland asked, picking Hana-tomago up from the ground and thanking every bit of good fortune that Sealand wasn't with them today. As Norway got himself back to normal, Iceland explained,

"It just started earlier today: I heard the roaring at my house first, so I went to Norway's. Then the roaring started there, along with this unnatural blizzard… We both went to Denmark's and, after him being an idiot, we had to leave there because the roaring and snow seemed to follow us wherever we went."

"Finny!" Denmark began as he looked around the house, turning things over and searching for something in particular. "I know that you have a means of transportation. How else do you deliver all those presents in one night?" Finland blinked before it clicked in his mind,

"Oh, do you mean the reindeer?" He hummed for a second, "It's pretty out of season, though. I don't think they'll be up for flying this early."

A cracking noise cut through their conversation, like the sound you hear when you step out onto thin ice and you know that there's nothing that you can do to avoid it, and they all looked at the door. The wood was splintering away from the cold being forced onto it from the outside.

"Tino…" Sweden warned, grabbing his cap and waiting for the fair Nordic to reply. Finland gulped as he gently rubbed Hana-tomago between her ears.

"Okay. Everyone to the basement." That statement was the match that set the powder-keg of the situation off as the front door shattered, a length of ice not unlike a serpent's tail rushing into the house.

"You heard the kid," Denmark screamed, "GO! NOW!", before everyone rushed after Finland to find which door led to the basement as the slithering length of ice rushed through the house; everything in its wake freezing over instantly.

"This is it!" Finland called out as he opened a door that led to a dark staircase, "Hurry up!" The others didn't have to be told twice as they followed him inside, Sweden and Denmark locking the many locks of the door before they followed the others down into Tino's workshop.

* * *

><p>The space was usually so warm and busy whenever Tino went inside, but seeing as how those were usually in the winter when Norway would bring his trolls to help out, it was empty and cold. "Alright, so we've got a giant…" Denmark thought for a moment, "Thing out there and we need to get out of here fast! So, where are the reindeer Finny?"<p>

"Right here!" Tino announced as he rummaged through a pile of toy parts and brought up a small wooden box.

"The hell?" Denmark snapped, "What kind of joke are you pulling?" Norway merely pushed him away and said,

"He has to summon them up first, idiot." Cracking noises from the door on top of the staircase caused all of them to gulp, Norway adding, "But if you could hurry up, Tino, that would be great."

"Right." Finland nodded, struggling to carry both Hana-tomago and the box before he sighed and asked,

"Sve, could you please take care of Hana-tomago? She won't stay still and I need to concentrate."

"Hm?" The way that Berwald looked at Tino sent a shiver of unease through the young Finn,

"But if you don't want to, that's fine…"

"G've 'er h're." Sweden stated, Finland letting the small dog pad over to the older nation's feet. Sweden, even in the face of danger, couldn't deny how cute the small dog was. "L't me get the sl'd re'dy."

Hetalia, ROTA!

The famous sled that would travel the skies of the world every December, painted a vibrant red that shined alongside the golden trimming. Finland had just finished placing the last of eight small reindeer dolls in the right formation in front of the sled that he and his brothers were sitting in.

The cracking and slamming against the basement door hadn't lessened in the least, in fact, it had gotten worse. "Get a move on it, Finny…" Denmark groaned, everyone sharing his sentiment as Finland stood up and called out,

"_On __Dasher_, _On __Dancer_, _On __Prancer_, _On __Vixen..!"_ The first four reindeer dolls trembled where they stood just as the basement door began to give way to the freezing onslaught outside.

"Tino…" Sweden warned, Hana-tomago growing unsteady in his hands. Finland shivered before he continued,

"_On Comet, On Cupid…"_

Ice began to seep into the room…

"_On Donner… On Blitzen!"_

Time seemed to stop when Finland said those last two words: the scene stopped with all the reindeer dolls shaking and the icy tail finally breaking through the door…

_**Stage 2: **_

_**Finnish Airspace**_

Bells rang out as a reindeer-pulled sleigh rushed out from the remains of Finland's house just as it was destroyed by a combination of fierce winds and slithering extensions of ice whipping and crushing the building.

They five Nordic nations were silent as they watched the scene, how everything was slowly becoming a perma-frosted wasteland, but the silence of awe soon turned into that of horror when one of the slithering ice tails rushed towards their location in the sky. Sweden, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland screamed out, "Fly Tino, fly!", before Finland gave a quick snap of the reigns, the reindeer began to speed up their pace through the night sky to the equivalent of a gallop as Finland moved left, right, left, using all his flight experience to perform a serpentine maneuver to avoid the various hazards of the air.

"Where should we go?" Norway called out, "We can't just keep running, there has to be a place where we can avoid this!" Iceland was about to make a suggestion when another titanic roar filled the air; it shook everyone so much that it was as if it came from the bowels of the earth, the blizzard getting ten times worse.

For a moment, it seemed as though the attacks from the large masses of ice had stopped, allowing Finland to give a sigh of relief as he offered, "Maybe somewhere with a lot of sunlight? Spain or somewhere in Africa might be nice—"

Out of the frosty darkness, a tentacle of ice shot forth and slammed into the sleigh with enough force that Iceland and his Puffin were knocked off and sent falling, screaming, into the oblivion below.

"TÝR!" Norway howled out in terror, everyone else too shocked to move, before he rushed to Tino and screamed, "Go back! Tino, you have to go back for him!"

"No!" Denmark interjected, "Leave him, we don't know when whatever the hell that thing is going to come back!" Finland was quiet, his hands shaking as he tried to think of the best decision.

Just when Berwald was about to say his point, Finland pulled on the reigns, causing the reindeer to turn around as he cried out, "Týr! Can you hear us? Answer me if you can, please!"

All at once, the blizzard stopped and parted like a curtain to allow the remaining for Nordics to see a sight that had only haunted the furthest recesses of their minds since their childhoods.

Words could not even begin to explain how behemothly large this being was: a large, icy serpent covered in frigid spikes and midnight-shaded scales. Its eyes gleamed a horridly, cold blue, each twice as wide as the sleigh that the Nordics were currently in. The serpent's pupils dilated as it took in its prey, but the group in the sleigh were still in horrible awe. Denmark shook his head, whispering,

"There's no way in hell…", to which Sweden, with Hana-tomago growling in his arms, blinked and spoke,

"He who c'n consume the w'rld and st'll d'vour its own t'il…" Finland was completely trembling as he added,

"When he appears once more… The world will end…"

"Jörmungandr**( 2 )**…" Norway stated the beast's name, "Child of the god of mischief Loki, the serpent who sleeps coiled around the world…"

Jörmungandr roared again, almost shaking the whole world before two icy tails whipped forward towards the sleigh. Finland gave a crack of the reigns which got the reindeer moving again, enough to avoid the attack before more of the tails came forth.

It was a vicious dog-fight: Finland desperately trying to avoid any and all attacks and essences from Jörmungandr, but it seemed almost futile. Especially when the blizzard kicked back up and it became near impossible to see.

Another thundering roar was the only cue before one of Jörmungandr's tails smacked against the sleigh, this time sending Sweden, Hana-tomago and Denmark into a quick and brutal descent.

"Matthias!" Norway called out, Finland screaming,

"Berwald!", moving to force the reindeer to follow the two—

The blizzard broke again, Jörmungandr forcing his way through with his heavily fanged mouth wide open. Finland's eyes were wide as the serpent's maw surrounded them, sleigh and all…

..And shut with a quick snap that sounded more like a glacier cracking apart.

Berwald's world shattered in that instant as well, flashes of his most wretched moments flooding back to him as he bellowed out, "TINO!", while he and Denmark continued to fall.

Hetalia, ROTA!

The wind whistled around the freezing wasteland that the world below had become. This was what Sweden and Denmark embraced as they finally landed like meteors falling to earth, if the craters they made in the ice was any indication.

"Fuck…" Denmark groaned, "I think I broke my spine…" He struggled to sit up and, after a few cricks and cracks of his back, he sighed, "That's better." He looked over to his side and saw Sweden, face down, in the ice; his shoulders shaking as if he were crying. "Great…" Matthias huffed, scratching the back of his head, "Hey. Tall, dark, and gruesome… Snap out of it…"

"Why Tino..?" Berwald's accented voice groaned out, "Why m' w'fe?"

"Why ya asking me?" Denmark snapped back, "And if ya haven't noticed, Christian and Týr are gone too!" Sweden appeared not to have heard him as his sobbing continued. The usually wild blonde gave a heavy exhale, the breath fogging in the cold air, as he looked around: nothing but ice, darkness, and the ever-encroaching army of soldiers in the distance… "Huh?" Denmark blinked, looking at the ice-decorated soldiers as they marched closer…

"Hey…" He crawled over to Sweden and forced him up, a bit of blood streaming from the latter's nose from the fall, "Hey! Snap out of it!"

"Wh't is 't?"

"_That_ is 'wh't is 't'!" Sweden looked over and saw the soldiers marching over. Before they knew it, they were surrounded. They slowly stood to their feet and looked at the uneven playing field. After a moment, Denmark could only chuckle a bit before he began, "You know, I may hate that I'm here with you of all people…" He reached behind himself and unlatched his axe; grasping onto the red and black handle before he held it in front of him, ready to fight, "But I feel like a little revenge. How about you?" Sweden didn't say anything but he did notice that Hana-tomago was at his side. He whispered,

"Förvandla(Transform)." The small dog sat on her hind legs and howled up into the sky, a swift wind surrounding her as her body shifted into that of her ancestors: a proud, white wolf standing in her place.

"You all shall pay for your trespasses in blood!" Hana-tomago barked out, baring her fangs. Sweden himself took his hat from his head and crumpled it into his hands. He then seemed to pull his hands apart revealing a long, steel staff. But he knew that that wouldn't be the best weapon for this. "Bemanna till svärd (Staff to sword)**( 3 )**!" He called out, the steel staff shifting into a mighty sword that he held in front of him.

The air was tense as the trio waited for the soldiers to make their move.

A single snowflake landed on the ground before the soldiers let out their inhuman calls and charged forth. Denmark smirked before he spoke up, "Just like Far (Dad) used to say…" Sweden nodded,

"Hmph. I'm surprised _you_ remember." They all got into fighting stances before they called out,

"'If you have to die, then go forth to the battlefield! Your reward awaits you in Valhalla!'", before they charged into the fray.

Denmark jumped ahead, swinging his axe down and using the momentum to kick a few soldiers away. He picked up the axe and went on a rampage, swinging the heavy blade through whoever and whatever was in his path.

Sweden shared his brother's ferocity as he sliced through the soldiers as if they weren't even there; both of the brothers' Viking roots were most visible whenever they fought. He had just forced his sword through one of the soldier's chests when an mechanical bark sounded from behind him. Just as he turned to see the ice dog about to attack, Hana-tomago bounded over and tackled the creature to the ground; crunching her teeth into its neck as a final blow.

The trio fought gloriously, some of the crystal-soldiers even considered falling back before a silent call went through all of them. The crystal general, his armor more intricate than the others, held up and armed a crystal-crossbow. He lined it up with the more energetic of the two nations and, after making sure that he had the shot, let the arrow fly.

Sweden was taken out of his berserker-mode when the sound of shattering glass rang out through the area. He turned to see Denmark collapsing to the ground, eyes wide open and body completely still.

"Matthias!" He called out, trying to rush to the Dane's aid but was stopped in his tracks when an icy arrow rushed forth and embedded itself deep into his chest before vanishing; Sweden lost all consciousness, his eyes glazing over, as he fell to the floor.

"Herre! (Master!)" Hana-tomago howled out, trying to rush to the fallen nation's side. She was blocked by a soldier who, with a heavy blunt object, clubbed her in the back of her head; the pain causing her to revert back to her puppy form. The same soldier picked her up from the scruff of her neck as the others went to retrieve the bodies of the two unconscious nations.

As he watched the scene, Jörmungandr let out another of his roars: the fearsome sound echoing throughout the night, telling all of his victory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**( 1 )- Freya is the Norse goddess of love and beauty.**

**( 2 )- Another figure from Norse mythology, ****Jörmungandr is 'serpent that devours his own tail'. Mischief god Loki's son who grew and grew until he surrounded the entire world. **

**( 3 )- * facepalms * Believe it or not, I got the idea of Sweden's move set by watching SheRa… Her sword had to ability to shift from sword to shield to rope. For Berwald, I'm thinking of keeping it to Sword, Staff, and shield. **

**TG- I'm not liking myself anymore. I know this game is going to be serious, but damn! So many events that make me want to cry! **

**Oh, and a note on the characters in this section who would be playable: **

**Sweden- Playable **

**Finland- Playable **

**Denmark- Playable **

**Norway- Playable **

**Iceland- Alliance only. I don't really see Iceland as a character that would really be an… interesting choice of a fighting character. * hears the boos * Okay, honestly, look at it this way: we'll already have two characters with ice-themed move sets (Russia and General Winter) do we need **_**another one?**_** So yeah, alliance only for Iceland. **

**Also, do Denmark, Norway, and Iceland have official human names yet? I just went by the names that seem to be the most popular. Sweden and Denmark don't get weapon bios yet because I have a plan for their weapon bios, don't worry...**

**Shout-out to SandTanukiKunoichi for the idea of Hana-tomago's transformation! **

**Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up and especially those who have been reviewing! Please continue to give feedback for the project! **

_**Would you like to save? **_

_**To press 'Yes', please leave a review.**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	11. Level 7: Walking into the Blizzard

**A/N: **

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But I don't know how I would write out a level that is mostly composed of QuickTime events (hate-shield up) and a confrontation and make it any longer. **

**I also apologize for the late update… Research takes a lot of work, you know. Not just for historical facts but looking at the game market for a production like this…**

**But!**

**You guys get a fight you have been wanting for quite a while! I won't give any hints. I'll shut up now.**

**Oh, and I've also been compiling a sort of soundtrack for this game (wishful thinking of course) and I've found that this chapter, rather this level goes amazingly well with the song 'This Could've Been Nice' by Renard. Look it up!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frigid Wasteland<strong>_

The main thing that raced through Russia's mind was the feeling of absolute agony that was currently rushing through every nerve in his body as he lay out in the middle of nowhere, ice and snow falling to the earth without break.

Pain was nothing new to Ivan, his people and bosses have subjected him to it for ages. But, he mused as he looked to his side where his arm had snapped out of its socket and was hanging at a gruesome angle, he should remedy that arm if he wanted it to still be useful.

So, using his still working hand, he grabbed his shoulder and gave a slow breath before forcing the bones back together with a sickening pop, gritting his teeth from the sting that was coursing through the afflicted area.

After a few moments, he stood to shaky feet. It took a few moments for him to regain his balance before he was finally able to stand without thinking too much into it. He looked around, not seeing anything but ice, snow, and wind for miles upon miles on end. He groaned, "Surrounded on all angles by one of the banes of my existence. Joy." But, suddenly, he remembered what had caused his descent: the plane, all that ice…

Yekatrina and Natalia.

"Sisters?" He called out into the cold wasteland, "Sisters, are you alright?" Why was he calling them out as if they could hear him with all this wind, Russia thought as he began to walk in the direction that the wind was blowing: maybe the plane would have been carried this way—

A mechanical growling caused him to turn around and see a pack of wolves and bears, each animal carved out of crystalline ice; cold features glaring straight at the large, Slavic nation.

"My, what is it that we are having here?" Russia smiled that infamous child-like smile of his before he reached into his coat sleeve and pulled out a long, steel faucet-pipe.

_You know, it is strange: I do not know where exactly I got this pipe from. I remember the day I found it, I could never forget that day. My Czar… His wife… And their precious daughters in that cold basement… How could I just sit there and let them be slaughtered? I grabbed the first thing that I could and after that… I somewhat blacked out, waking up hours later in a pool of blood and this pipe in my hands. _

One of the ice-wolves let out a pained yelp as its face was crushed in by a swing of the pipe, Russia immediately following the move by grabbing one of the bears and slamming him down on the remaining wolves, the animals shattering into shards of ice before the area was relatively quiet once more.

"This will take me forever on foot." Ivan frowned as he thought for a moment and snapped his fingers before he reached behind his back and pulled out a simple, red snow-mobile. As he mounted the machine, he somewhat remembered how it was America, during their forced marriage, who had complained and complained and complained until he finally relented and bought him the machine. Well, Alfred wasn't here right now, so no one would have to endure his bitching.

A loud revving heralded the ignition of the snowmobile and when growling could be heard in the distance, Ivan smirked before he accelerated the vehicle into the Frigid Wasteland.

* * *

><p>Usually a snowmobile doesn't go that fast… But when you're Russia, even machines are too afraid to screw with you in anyway.<p>

An ice-wolf tried to jump up onto the moving nation, but was quickly knocked away by a swing of the Slavic nations steel pipe. The snowmobile was more than doing its job, Ivan only having to pay attention to what direction he turned and whenever an enemy tried attacking, he just had to swipe them away.

It did get a bit harder when spires of ice started to shoot forward from the ground, making him have to change direction more sporadically.

He only stopped his ride at the moment when a spire grew out of nowhere and knocked him off his track; the machine flying besides him as he fell to the ground.

"Damn!" He quickly got to his feet and grasped for his pipe, but he thankfully noted that there were no more enemies around. "Oh," He walked towards the fallen vehicle and swung it behind his back, the laws of Hammerspace making it vanish before he looked around. Still no sign of his sisters, just wind, ice, and a figure lying unconscious in the snow –

"What?" Violet eyes blinked as they saw, indeed, a body lying in the snow a while's away from him. Hoping (and dreading) that it may have been one of his sisters, Ivan rushed forward through the snow that had begun drifting from the sky; his heart full of hope—"Oh, you have to be shitting me."

That sunflower blonde hair, the obnoxious bomber jacket, and the death-like sleep that he could always pull off, even in the face of danger… "America? What are you doing here?" Of course, the younger nation couldn't answer with Russia standing over and frowning away.

"America." Russia began again, kneeling next to the unconscious nation and pressing the back of his hand to his cheek (noticing how cold he had gotten from being out here), "Alfred. Idiot. Pig. Junk-food addict…" The list of nicknames went on and on as Russia tried everything to wake the other up; hell, he even poked him a few times with his pipe.

But the bright nation wouldn't budge…

* * *

><p>"America?"<p>

_Hm?_

"America? What are you doing here?"

_Who is that? Go away, trying to sleep._

"America."

_What~?_

"Alfred."

_Fuck off, man._

"Idiot."

_Your mama._

"Pig. Junk-food addict…"

_Oh, fuck this! Who's trying to pick a bone with the US of A? _Eyes blearily opened up to see a glimpse of cream-shaded hair and violet eyes. _Is that Russia? Man it's cold… Wait a minute! Cold. Russia. Kidnapping. Attack._

Just as Russia was about to try another tactic, he was completely cut off when a gloved fist collided with his cheek, sending him to the floor as America stood up and shouted,

"Try to launch a sneak attack on me? Let's go, Commie!"

* * *

><p>"Один!"<p>

"Two!"

"Три!"

"Four!"

"I declare war!"

And with that, both nations jumped back from each other after the countdown, signaling the start of the fight. America quickly put as much distance between the two of them as possible before he fired a round of his patriotic-colored bullets towards the Slavic nation, obviously not counting on how Ivan blocked them with a spin of his pipe. He also didn't count on Ivan rushing forward and punching him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground.

"Fuck!" America gritted out before he quickly rolled over, dodging Ivan's pipe and then he kicked the larger nation's feet out from under him, using the distraction to grab Ivan and, with his over-the-top strength, fling him to the other side of the field.

Russia groaned, slowly getting his balance back. "So cold, aren't you?" He smiled before charging back towards America, but the younger nation was ready this time. So when Russia tried to punch him, he only tried to return the gesture; causing a clash: both nations punching at each other, only to meet the other's fists again and again as the sounds of their clash were thundering through the frozen wasteland. Finally, it all came down to which direction the other moved: America punched upward, but Russia went lower, effectively winning the clash as a punch to the other's chest and a kick to his stomach sent America rolling again.

"Damn it!" America wheezed, trying to regain consciousness. His eyes snapped open when he saw the other coming over to grab him, "I refuse to be a victim!" America called out as he dodged Russia's grab, causing the larger nation to fall forward before he jumped over and shot at Ivan.

"I have had enough of this!" Ivan gritted out as the smoke from Alfred's shot cleared, he grabbed the young one's shoulder.

After slamming America into the snow once more, Ivan reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a game controller.

"Let us play a game, da?", he smiled.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The only video game that <strong>_**really**_** requires any mental skill, da?" Russia explained as he activated a game console, the title screen for Tetris appearing on the television screen. He started a new game and smiled when he saw America trapped in the playing box. **_

"_**Let me out of here, you fucker!" He yelled out, but Russia only chuckled before the blocks started coming down. America desperately tried to dodge some of them, but he ended up being knocked about and crushed by the majority of the multi-colored blocks.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I NEVER LOSE!"<em> America screamed as the final blow was struck, his body crumbling to the icy ground below.

"You act quite brash and stupid," Russia chuckled, throwing his pipe with a spin up into the air before it landed back into his hands, the large nation smiling, "Just like a child, da?"

* * *

><p>"Fucker!" America coughed out as he landed on the floor, immediately trying to get up and confront the other again. "Admit it! You're causing all this!" That shout had been accompanied by a right hook that Russia was just able to dodge at the last moment, the large nation frowning,<p>

"Causing what? Think before you open your mouth, my dear idiot!" Alfred tried to land a punch with his left arm, but his fist was grabbed and

"Damn it! Why'd you do it? Why did you attack D.C.? I thought that we were beyond this shit, Ivan!"

"No…" Russia shook his head, "Wha—When did this happen?" America sputtered for a moment before going right back to his anger,

"Don't act dumb! You sent that stupid snow-bird with its dumb snowstorm and it nearly took me out and – Oh God, Obama!" The young blonde immediately reached into his pocket, desperately trying to find his phone as he muttered various bits and pieces about his boss's safety.

"As much as I would _love_ to be claiming this," Ivan spoke with sarcasm lacing every word, "I was attacked by this sudden rush of cold as well!" He wanted to go right back to searching for his sisters when he remembered the reason that he was out here in the first place. "Here." America blinked at the sight of the envelope,

"What's that?"

"My boss wanted this to be delivered to you and Obama. But seeing as how I have met up with _you…_"

"Huh." America blinked before saying, "Maybe _you_ should open it." Russia shook his head,

"Lazy…" Before he began to unseal the envelope and—

He flinched, gasping as his eyes went wide upon seeing the various sheets of blank papers.

"Oh boy," Alfred observed, glancing over Ivan's shoulder, "Looks like he got you with the fake delivery trick."

"The _what_?" Russia seethed out, America explaining,

"Sometimes when my bosses want me out of the country, they'll send me on some random, out of the hemisphere mission. Guess Medvedev got you good." After a moment of holding the useless papers, Russia gave a deep sigh.

"I am going to kill him." He silently explained, "I am going to make him wish that he was never born. Grrr…. My sisters may be dead because of that man!"

"Hey…" America offered, wary of the dark aura the other was exuding, "Calm down big guy." Russia wanted to protest, but America shushed him by saying, "We can still find your sisters, you know?" It took a while, but Ivan slowly nodded,

"Yes… That is most important." He quickly reached behind himself and brought out the snowmobile before getting on and speeding off, spraying America in a flurry of snow; the blonde coughing,

"Son of a—" However, he saw that he was alone and shouted, "Ivan! Ivan, you ass, get back here! Damn it, I need a ride out of here!" He was still alone, "RUSSIA!"

After a moment, the snowmobile rushed back and Ivan grabbed Alfred's arm, setting the blonde behind him, "Calm down. I would not let you become a pig-sicle."

"Fuck you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Like I said, the reason for the hiatus for this fic is a combination of research and lack of internet. Hopefully I'll be updating this one more often but… Only time will tell. **

**Please give me some feedback! **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


	12. Level 8: The Forest Path

Russia and America drove along the icy paths of the Frigid Wasteland for a few hours. There wasn't much to talk about, but Alfred never really _needed_ a reason to run his mouth.

"So they were coming at me like _whoa_, but I knocked them back with a _boom_, _pow,_ and a _zing!_"

"Your vocabulary is as eloquent as always, dorogoy." Ivan rolled his eyes as he drove along. Other than small arguments and the like, the trip was pretty uneventful. At least until the icy ground turned into rocky sand and soil, causing the snowmobile to flip over, taking the two nations with it.

"Ow…" America groaned out as he surveyed his injuries.

"Stop complaining," Ivan sighed as he stood, trying to figure out where they were. But after seeing palm trees and simple houses, he smiled a bit, "I know where we are now, and it is not as bad as one would think."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stage 1: <strong>_

_**Osogbo, Nigeria**_

An area where the comforts and architectures of the modern-era seemed to be at war with the ancient forests and grasslands of old, Osogbo was the city of Nigeria where people still believed in the olden gods of their ancestors.

In all his visits to this country, Ivan had never had time to visit this area (or rather, his friend would convince him that it wasn't worth his time), so it was an interesting experience to feel a clean breeze pass by. America, on the other hand, didn't share the optimism.

"Why the hell did you drag me to Africa, Russia?" America fumed as he and the large Slavic nation were walking in the Western region of the African continent.

"Are you implying that I was causing this?" Russia replied as he kept a close eye out for anything that seemed familiar.

"You probably did… With your Commie magic…" Alfred scoffed, removing his bomber-jacket as the heat of the sun blazing down was getting to him. As beads of sweat started to bead down, causing his undershirt to stick to his skin; firm muscles visible through the fabric, he complained again, "I'm dying here, you commie bastard! How are you not melting, you abominable snowman?" Ivan had removed his overcoat, a sleeveless undershirt revealing that the other nation wasn't fat like everyone thought, but built of strong, sturdy muscle… Like a bear. He still had his scarf wrapped around his neck, tighter than ever, as he spoke,

"Because I am used to coming down here to visit, da?" Russia nodded as he recognized the Niger River, "Germany and England come to this area a lot too, da?"

America was going to ask what the heck Russia was talking about when there was a beeping coming from his pocket. "Hm?" He reached in and pulled out his cell-phone that, due to the change in temperature, had started working again. "Hey! Finally, I can call someone to get me out of this hell-hole!"

"I really wish you wouldn't refer to it like that," Ivan sighed as a small bird rested on his shoulder, singing beautifully.

"Huh, what's this?" Alfred blinked as he saw that he had a message from 'Hat'. "Who is… Oh, Mattie!" He clicked it open and listened. After a few seconds, though, his whole frame went still due to hearing his brother's begging voice:

"_Alfred, it's me Matthew. You know, Canada? Look, could you please come pick up Alexandr? I don't want to sound too needy or anything, but I'm kind of having a state of emergency right now… Actually, when you do come up here, could you take Ethan too? _

_My country is really unsafe right now… The temperature keeps descending and I still don't know what the cause is. Alfred, call me back as soon as possible. Ethan, what else do we have to burn? … Okay then, burn them-"_ The phone seemed to fizzle out, as if the signal was being blocked. But it was enough for America to call out,

"Ivan, I need to get to Canada, pronto!"

"I wonder why there aren't any people around…" Russia wondered out loud, Alfred barking out,

"Who cares! I need to go find my hat – I mean, Canada!" Ivan turned and began walking along the dusty road, seeming to ignore the blonde.

"After," Russia spoke firmly, "I find out if my friend is okay."

Finally, after hours of walking through the tropical heat, Ivan announced, "It has been decades since you've been to Nigeria, right Comrade?" Alfred groaned,

"This? _This_ is where you took me? I haven't even stepped foot in Nicaragua –"

"Nigeria." Russia corrected.

"- Since that stupid Biafra incident!" Russia walked forward, being a bit unnerved by the lack of life.

"Well, I am not going to ignore this situation, especially since Nigeria is one of my friends. So, as your people would say, 'Stop bitching.'" You could tell that America wanted to make another comment, but he only rolled his eyes as they moved until they reached the entrance to a large forest. America looked and saw a sign (thankfully in English) that read:

"'Osun Sacred Grove: Home of the goddess Osun'? Geez, what is _with_ these people?" He asked, but Ivan was already stepping inside, "Russia? Wait, what the hell?" He groaned as the Grove gave him a creepy air, "Damn, why do we have to go into the scary forest, huh? Probably full of demons… and witch-doctors… and ghosts!" He gulped before he ran after Russia, yelling, "Wait up!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stage 2: <strong>_

_**Osun Sacred Grove, Nigeria**_

The trees gently swaying in the dense forest created a calming air. The only sounds here were the chattering and calls of certain animals along with the flow of the river.

"I cannot understand why Nigeria never wanted me to come here. I feel surprisingly at peace…" Russia commented as they walked past the various shrines that dotted the ground along the river. America frowned, shivering as he followed closely behind the larger nation; the small statues and shrines causing his creep-out meter to go way up.

"Says you! I want to get the fuck out of here before some creepy, voodoo creature comes out of nowhere and kills us!" Ivan chuckled,

"Calm down… There is nothing here that would harm us." Just then, an icy growl sounded out from the bushes, Ivan and Alfred stopping their movement.

The growling increased, more creatures joining in before one of them padded through the leaf-work: a lion made of crystal and ice.

"You were saying?" America gulped as he brought out his hand-gun. Russia only sighed, taking out his pipe when more icy jungle cats prowled out. The head lion let out an almost mechanical roar, all the other cats bounding forward. America shot a round of bullets, stopping the first group of cats but making room for the second; the icy beasts charging forward and one pouncing towards Russia before he knocked it away with his pipe.

"Where the—" Alfred was cut off as another ice-tiger tried to jump on him, the blonde shooting it without a thought, "Hell do these things keep coming from?"

"Less talking," Ivan gritted back, slamming a crystal-lion away with his pipe, "More fighting!"

And fight they did, even as the number of enemies seemed to only increase, they fought on. But America, let his guard down, a crystal-jaguar roaring and swiping a paw towards his face.

"Oh, shit!" America gritted his teeth as he braced himself for a vicious blow. But, it never came. Blue eyes opened to see that the lion had been stopped in mid-air… Thanks to a large blade stabbing through its stomach. The still creature was whipped away, revealing a young woman with earth-toned skin. Her black hair was braided and pulled back into a pony-tail, the rest of it hidden beneath a blue beret decorated with a golden badge and a blue feather. The rest of her clothing was fairly simple: a blue dress-shirt, cargo-pants, and black leather boots; the uniform for her nation's female police force. She looked towards Russia with angry brown eyes before speaking,

"What's the purpose of having a phone," **Nigeria (The Federal Republic of Nigeria, **_**Njíkötá Óchíchìiwù Naíjíríà)**_**- Chineme**, "If you never answer it, oh?"

"Comrade!" Russia rushed over, taking the female nation in a hug before he added, "You are alive! This is wonderful news!" Nigeria rolled her eyes, hugging back for a moment before she called out,

"We can have the reunion later! Now we have to get these things out of here!" She shouted as another pack of icy wildcats rushed towards them. As he crushed one to the ground, Russia began talking again,

"You seem so angry, what is wrong Comrade?" Nigeria sheathed her machete behind her before bringing out her favorite weapon, a rifle that England had made for her during her civil war.

"What's wrong is that I've been calling you and your 'American Wife' for days, now! And neither of you have had the nerve—" A mechanical growl surged up beside her before she turned and quickly aimed, pulling the trigger…

…And a surge of flames shooting out.

Did we mention that due to England's still sore feelings to the African nation he made it so the rifle shot _anything but_ bullets?

"Damn you Arthur…" She muttered, aiming at another creature and having a swarm of bubbles float towards it: exploding on impact. "Where was I, oh? Oh yes, neither of you answered me!"

"Why'd you need to call jungle-woman?" America asked, tossing one of the creatures away.

"Well," Nigeria sighed, "Your brother called _me_, saying something about if I could call Ivan so he could call _you_ because, oh yes—" She was interrupted as she had to kick away another attacking creature, "You haven't been answering your phone!"

"Is he alright?" Alfred asked in a growing panic, Chineme shrugging her shoulders,

"To tell the truth, I've been having my own problems to deal with, now…"

"Like?" Ivan asked, the blank-haired woman shaking her head,

"Surely you had noticed? Most of this continent has been frozen over." She rolled up her sleeve, showing a frozen patch of skin, "I've had more than enough close encounters while trying to save my brothers and sisters… Not to mention…" She sighed, shooting another plume of flame when an enemy got too close. "I have no idea where my son's been taken to."

"Port Harcourt?" Russia asked, America gasping,

"THE OIL FIELD?", getting a cold stare from the other two nations; Ivan sighing,

"He is more than an oil field, America…" He should know, The Soviet Union had to protect the boy during Nigeria's civil war. After a few more minutes of fighting, the area seemed to finally calm down, Nigeria taking the opportunity to offer,

"I would be more than willing to offer up a helicopter to get to Canada, but I want to see if I can find my son first."

"What~?" America whined, "I need to go now!" While the three nations spoke, they didn't notice the ice soldier hidden in the frigid foliage; adjusting a crystal-crossbow.

"Dorogoy, don't be selfish!" Russia chided the younger male. He was about to agree when there was a quick sound, something cutting through the air, and then a sound of shattering glass. "No!" Ivan shouted as he saw that Nigeria had been hit. But the strange thing was, it seemed like she hadn't noticed the impact.

Then she gritted out, suddenly feeling the biting pain, "Damn it all to hell, now!" She reloaded her rifle before yelling, "Get out of here you two!"

"You're crazy, you will be killed!" Russia shouted, despite America all too willing to take the earth-toned woman's advice. Nigeria shook her head, her body slowly becoming numb,

"You have to go… As soon as I fall, this country will become a wasteland that those icy bastards will conquer…" She turned and looked towards the forests, her eyes slowly gazing over into icy blue as the ground grew cold. She nodded to herself and aimed her gun, "Go. Now!" Ivan still wanted to fight and see if they could _all_ get out, but as the winds got colder by the second, he knew he couldn't go against the inevitable.

"Farewell my friend." He nodded before grabbing America's arm and running into the opposite direction, the blonde protesting that he could use his own legs. Nigeria shook her head before calling out,

"I know you all are out there, waiting on me to fall, oh!" She chuckled, making sure that she could keep her aim steady before she yelled out, "Allow me to give you a going away present!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Are we ready, now?" Nigeria called out as she stood in a firing line with her brothers and sisters, Ghana huffing, <strong>_

"_**We were ready five minutes ago!", while Cameroon silently adjusted his glasses. Nigeria nodded before yelling, **_

"_**Then here we go: Fifty-Three Gun Salute!" They all adjusted their guns before, all at once, every African nation fired towards the direction of their adversaries.**_

* * *

><p>Russia and America had heard the echoing explosion, but didn't stop until a sound akin to a thundering wave reached their ears. "Tell me that this country has earthquakes…" America gulped. When Russia shook his head, they both turned and saw the towering wave of ice and snow rushing towards them; swamping trees and wildlife with every inch.<p>

"Shit!" Ivan shouted, reaching behind himself to pull out the snowmobile and hopped on, Alfred grabbing on right before he sped off in a desperate attempt to get out of the range of the wave; which seemed to be the entire country.

They nearly crashed into a tree on their way out of the Grove when America shouted, "Damn it Ivan, don't you know how to drive?"

"Now's not the time!" Russia gritted back as he carefully maneuvered through the lifeless city, the snow and ice constantly creeping a few meters away. "Could you make yourself useful?" Ivan shouted to Alfred, the blonde thinking for a moment before it clicked in his head.

"Oh yeah!" He brought out his gun and quickly began shooting at anything and everything that came after them as they sped through the disaster zone.

"Damn!" Russia gritted his teeth, suddenly speeding up.

"Whoa! Okay dude, what the hell?" America shouted but his voice faltered as he looked ahead. Two massive plates of ice were sliding closer and closer to each other, about to close the path. "Ivan, don't tell me you're about to-!"

Ivan put the snowmobile into the highest gear, Alfred screaming all the way as they moved forward.

It was close, they could practically feel the frigid cold of the ice against their cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia, ROTA!<em>

* * *

><p>The plates of ice crashed together with a resounding crack, the snowmobile carrying the two nations out of the freezing landmass that was once the African continent. They were both quiet as they drove across the frozen ocean, both knowing their next location:<p>

Canada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Freaking oh my God, yes I use OC nations, alright? Ghana and Cameroon are fine and all (at least Cameroon is…) but Africa needs a bit more love. And Nigeria is, like, Cameroon's next door neighbor, so it isn't too far of a stretch. The Russia Nigeria friendship isn't something I made up. Back in the 60s when Nigeria had its Biafra-Nigeria Civil War, the only three groups that helped the Nigerian Forces out were Britain, Egypt, and the Soviet Union. Isn't history interesting? **

**The area where most of this level takes place is based on a real region as well. **

**Next chapter we go back to Prussia, Germany, and Romano to see what happened to Canada! Will the Maple-lover be alright? You just have to see for yourself. **

_**Would you like to save? **_

_**To press 'Yes', please leave a review.**_

**-Tyranno's girl.**


End file.
